Heart Paralyzed
by Onica278
Summary: Miku yang banyak omong namun periang bertemu dengan Len, si ketua editor yang galak dan selalu berkomentar pedas. Tiap hari mereka berdua kerjanya berantem, saling menjahili, selalu berbeda pendapat. Tapi kok, mereka selalu aja bertemu, di mana pun dan kapan pun. Suasana bagaikan perang! Suatu hari, Miku membuat hati Len yang lama terdiam menjadi bergetar/ Chapter 5 udh update!
1. Chapter 1

Summary : _Kesan pertama sungguh memalukan bagi Miku saat bertemu dengan Len. Tiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar. Namun, mereka harus terikat dengan tali pertunangan, yang merupakan sebuah sandiwara belaka. Tapi, beragam perkara muncul, yang membuat hati Len yang lama terdiam menjadi bergetar._

.

.

**Heart Paralyzed**

**Disclaimer : Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berlari di sepanjang trotoar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Sebuah amplop coklat besar berada dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu kemudian berhenti tepat di sebuah kantor penerbitan. Kepalanya mendongak. Dia membaca papan nama yang tertera di situ, _Kagamine's Media_. Sebuah senyum sumringah terukir di wajah manis gadis itu.

_Kagamine's Media,_ sebuah perusahaan penerbitan yang selalu melahirkan karya-karya yang melegenda dari penulis terkenal dan berbakat. Tak sembarang orang bisa menerbitkan buku dari perusahan penerbitan itu yang disebut-sebut peringkat ketiga di dunia. Membuat gadis tadi, Hatsune Miku bercita-cita untuk menerbitkan karyanya di penerbitan tersebut.

Dengan langkah penuh semangat, Miku memasuki kantor yang bergaya modern tersebut. Di dalamnya, banyak pegawai yang lalu lalang. Mereka semua nampak sibuk ini dan itu. Miku menebar pandangan dan mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu. Aha! Mata Miku menangkap sebuah lift yang hampir tertutup.

Sesegera mungkin Miku memasuki lift tersebut, sebelum pintunya tertutup. Namun sayangnya , tali sepatunya belum terikat dengan benar dan akhirnya terinjak. Miku pun terjatuh saat memasuki lift tersebut. Miku terjatuh dan menimpa seorang pemuda yang berada di depannya.

Mereka berdua jatuh berpelukkan. Pintu lift pun tertutup. Dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Jantung Miku berdegup kencang. Pipinya memerah. Dia tidak berani untuk melihat keadaan. Miku menutup matanya sambil berdiri dan menjauh dari pemuda tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku! A-aku gak s-sengaja…" pinta Miku gelagapan. Miku memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dia melihat, pemuda itu berusaha berdiri walau sempoyongan karena tertimpa badan Miku yang lumayan berat.

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sekali lagi, aku mi-minta maaf…" ujar Miku sambil bungkuk-bungkuk.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang itu menatap tajam pada Miku, "Dasar bodoh!" ujar pemuda itu bagai petir yang menyambar Miku di tengah siang bolong.

Miku mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa tidak terima, Miku menginjak kaki pemuda itu, "Apa, maksudmu!?"

"Aaakh-!" pemuda itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Heee…! Aku sudah minta maaf secara baik-baik, tapi malah seperti itu! Tidak sopan!" Miku mulai menggerutu.

Pemuda itu menatap kesal ke arah Miku, "Aish..! Cewek ini!" dengusnya sebal. "Mau apa sih, kamu datang ke sini?" tanya pemuda itu sinis.

Miku menatap si pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Mengamati pakaian pemuda tersebut. Atasan kaus oblong warna hitam polos yang pas di badan terus bawahannya, jeans yang robek-robek, terus pakai sepatu kets yang sudah usang, mana kupingnya ditindik lagi. Miku mengerucutkan mulutnya, kemudian memandang remeh si pemuda itu.

_Huh! Dia pasti buruh di sini! Gayanya saja, sudah jelas, seperti seorang supir atau pembantu, _pikir Miku. "Aku ke sini, ingin menerbitkan buku tau! Aku akan menjadi seorang penulis terkenal dan melegenda!" ujar Miku membanggakan diri.

Pemuda itu memandang aneh ke arah Miku, "Oh, yah?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Miku melototi pemuda itu, "HEI!"

Pemuda itu mendengus sebal plus menatap Miku dengan wajah tak suka.

Pintu lift itu pun terbuka. Miku berjalan mendahuli pemuda tadi. Tiba-tiba Miku berhenti. Dia melihat seseorang. Matanya terbelalak. Seseorang yang selama ini dia idolakan!

"Megurine-_san!_" serunya sambil menghampiri idolanya, yang tak lain adalah seorang penulis terkenal.

Orang itu menoleh ke arah Miku. Dia tersenyum pada salah satu fansnya ini, "Hm, ada apa Miku-_chan?"_

Miku bersorak kegirangan, "Huuaahh! Megurine-_san_ kenal aku, yah?"

Sang idola itu mengangguk, "Kau yang paling sering berkomentar tentang karyaku di blog-ku, makanya aku kenal kamu."

Megurine Luka, idola Miku selama ini. Wanita cantik berambut pink panjang dan mengenakan bando hitam ini, penulis terkenal. Dia sudah melahirkan mahakarya yang selalu mendapat peringkat di hati pembacanya. Karyanya selalu _fresh and new._ Gak pernah ngebosenin. Dan tentunya, lahir dari perusahaan penerbitan, _'Kagamine's Media.'_

"Miku-_chan,_ ada perlu apa datang ke sini?" tanya Luka lembut.

Miku tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingin mengirimkan novelku di sini. Aku sangat ingin, menerbitkan karyaku di sini, Megurine-_san_," terang Miku.

Luka tertawa pelan, "Kau ini…. Kamu, langsung saja bertemu ketua editor di sini."

Miku mengerutkan keningnya, "Ketua editor? Siapa?"

Luka menunjuk ke arah belakang Miku, "Itu orangnya!"

Miku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Luka. Matanya terbelalak. "HAHH?" seru Miku tak percaya.

Kepala editor itu adalah, pemuda tadi! Pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki mata berwarna biru langit. Tungkai kaki Miku serasa melemas. Betapa malunya dia. Kejadian di lift tadi menambah Miku semakin lemas dan malu.

Si pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Heh… Satu-kosong!"

Miku, "…*sigh*..." apa daya sekarang, dia akan terus-terusan bertemu dengan orang itu di kantor ini.

.

.

.

"Wah, kalian sudah pernah bertemu dong!" kata Luka. Senyumnya masih terpampang diwajah gadis cantik ini.

"Sudah…" jawab Miku lemas.

Dia menatap sang kepala editor itu. Miku menghela nafas penuh sesal. _Kenapa aku baru sadar? Keluarga Kagamine, pemilik perusahaan ini, selalu memiliki ciri yang sama. Rambut pirang dan bermata biru langit cerah, wajahnya seperti orang Barat, padahal orang Jepang. Aish! Kenapa otakku lambat sekali! Aku juga, sudah menyombongkan diri, jatuh menimpanya, dan menendang kakiknya, lagi! Huaaaaa….! Maaaluuu…_

Luka menyikut Miku, "Hei! Kenapa bengong?"

Miku tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah.."

"Kenalan dulu," saran Luka.

Miku mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman, "Hatsune Miku," ujarnya pelan.

Len membalas jabatan tangan Miku sambil menyeringai, "Kagamine Len."

Luka melirik ke arah arloji yang berada di tangannya, "Aku pamit dulu, yah! Kalian lanjutkan saja, berdua," ujarnya. Luka menatap Miku, "Miku-_chan! Gambatte!"_ ucapnya kemudian pergi.

"Jadi?" ucap Len dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

"A-aku ingin me-menerbitkan sa-salah satu novelku," jawab Miku gelagapan. Dia tidak berani menatap mata Len.

"Sini, biar aku baca karyamu," Len meminta amplop yang di pegang Miku. Miku menyerahkan amplop itu. Len membukanya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam amplop tersebut. Gak lama kemudian, sekitar beberapa menit, Len selesai membacanya.

"Pasaran," komentarnya pedas.

Miku melongo, "Hah?! Maksudmu apa? Baca yang benar, dong! Baru beberapa detik, sudah berkomentar," Miku mulai naik pitam.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar kantor tersebut menatap Miku tak percaya. Pasalnya, selama ini, tidak ada yang berani membentak si kepala editor itu.

"Hei! Aku saja yang baca sekilas, udah tau jalan ceritanya! Novel yang kayak begini udah banyak! Yang kreativ dong! Jangan pelagiat! Kelihatan amiatir banget, sih" Len mulai mengkritik.

Miku menatap Len dengan sebal, "Memangnya, jalan ceritanya kayak apa?" tanya Miku menantang.

Len memutar bola matanya, "Tokoh utama Rei, yang suka sama cewek yang udah sakit-sakitan namanya Fei. Terus, Rei akan menemani Fei sampai akhir hayatnya. Dan akhirannya pasti _sad ending,_ Fei mati. Ya 'kan?"

Miku melongo tak percaya, _kenapa dia bisa tahu jalan ceritanya. Segitu pasaran 'kah ceritaku? Alamak!_ Batin Miku. "Umm… ta-tapi, aku masih punya yang lain, dan kau belum membacanya!" kata Miku salah tingkah.

Len melirik ke dalam amplop, dengan tatapan sangat meremehkan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah klipingan yang agak tebal. Dia membukanya. Ternyata sebuah komik, karya Miku.

"Gambarnya gak menarik! _One shoot _lagi! Siapa yang mau baca komik romance bergaya kayak gini, sih!" kritik Len.

Miku semakin sebal. Dia menendang tungkai kaki Len, "Hei! Setidaknya, hargai karya orang! Kasih saran yang bener! Kasih tau letak kesalahannya! Jangan asal kritik, tapi gak ngejelasin letak kesalahannya seperti apa! Sudah gitu, omongannya kasar lagi! Jaga, tuh, mulut!"

Len meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya, "Oi! Aku kepala editor di sini! Kau tak pantas mengguriku, tau!"

Miku menendang tungkai kaki Len yang satunya (lagi) "Tak peduli siapa kau! Tapi, kau tak punya sopan satun! Dasar!"

Orang-orang disekitar melongo tak percaya. Mereka terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian tadi. Tak pernah ada yang berani melawan, bahkan menendang seorang kepala editor, yang terkenal galak. Mereka baru tahu, ada yang lebih sadis dan galak dari pada seorang Kagamine Len.

"Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini, membawa hasil edit-an karyaku," ujar Miku dengan tatapan datar. Dia pergi begitu saja, meningalkan Len yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Huuh! Dasar, Len! Masa, sama cewek kayak gitu saja, kalah!" ucap seseorang pemuda berambut ungu panjang.

"Diam, kau, Gakupo!" seru Len sebal.

Gakupo terkekeh mengejek, "Ayo, dong! Balas, cewek itu!"

Len menegakkan badannya, "Liat saja! Akanku buat dia bertekuk lutut padaku, heh!"

.

.

**To be continued…**

Len : Pasaran!

Miku : Abal! Gaje!

Onica : (= A=") maaf!

Len : Bagaimana, sih! Kaki ku bisa remuk tahu, ditendang terus. Huuh! ( ;_;)

Onica : (6^ ^ ) heheheh…

Len : Jangan ketawa dong!

Rin : Hai! Aku tampil gak di fic ini?

Onica : tampil gak yah?

Rin & Len: *puppyeyes*

Len : Kalau ada semut, pasti ada gula. Kalau ada aku pasti ada Rin 'kan?

Onica : Liat, chapter selanjutnya. Ada atau enggak masih dirahasiakan! :P baiklah! Terimakasih sudah membaca, silakan mereview ceritaku ^.^


	2. Hearts Grow

Author: Kyaaaa! Chapter 2 update! ^^! **Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp, dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan **(saking banyaknya, author sendiri lupa -.-). Makasih yang sudah membaca dan me-review ceritaku yang pasaran ini wuheheheheh…. Akhir kata, _happy reading and enjoy it!_

**Heart Paralyzed**

_Chapter 2_

_._

_._

_._

BRAAK!

"Pagi semuaaa!" seru Miku menyapa semua orang yang ada di kantor.

"Pagi, Miku"

"Eh, ada gadis SMA datang ke sini. Heheheheh, pagi juga Miku"

Semua orang terlihat akrab dengan Miku yang selalu ceria itu. Mereka bergiliran menyahut sapaan Miku.

"Eh? Miku? Ada apa datang ke sini?" Tanya Gakupo.

Miku tersenyum lebar, "Gakupo-_san_ aku ingin bertemu dengan Len untuk menyerahkan hasil edit-an karyaku ini!" terangnya penuh semangat.

"Wah kebetulan, dia ada di ruangannya, tapi, sebentar lagi dia mau pergi," ujar Gakupo, yang ternyata bekerja sebagai _illustrator_ buku.

"Ok, deh! Aku ke sana, yah!" ujar Miku sambil pergi ke ruangan Len.

Gakupo menatap punggung Miku dari kejauhan. Kemudian dia menyeringai, "Kena, kau!"

Tok… Tok… Tok…

Miku mengetuk pintu ruangan Len. Tak ada jawaban. Miku kembali mengetuk pintu. Dan kembali, tak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya, Miku tak ingin masuk kalau belum ada jawaban dari seseorang yang berada di dalam, karena menurutnya itu tidak sopan. Tapi, Miku semakin penasaran. Akhirnya, dia nekat masuk.

"Permisi…." Ucapnya pelan sambil melangkah masuk.

Baru beberapa langkah. Tapi dia sudah terhenti. Terdiam karena sesuatu. Dia melihat sebuah pemandangan aneh. Si rambut pirang itu sedang tertidur di meja kerjanya. Tanpa sadar, Miku mendekatinya.

Mata Len terlihat sembab, seperti habis menangis. Rambutnya berantakkan, tidak diikat rapih, seperti biasanya. Bajunya juga. Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba mendekati Len.

Krrrriiiiinnngggg….!

Jam alarm di meja kerja Len berbunyi. Len terbangun, "Kyaa! Jam berapa ini?!" Len segera berdiri, tapi….

Duaakkh!

Kepala Len terbentur kepala Miku, yang berada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua meringis kesakitan memegang kepala mereka masing-masing. Len menatap tajam ke arah Miku.

"Oi! Ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Len ketus.

Miku mengelus pelipisnya yang sedikit memar, "Aish! Aku hanya ingin menyerahkan hasil edit-anku. Kau saja yang tidak hati-hati!" kilah Miku.

Len mendengus sebal, "Ukh! Kau bisa menyerahkannya lain hari, jangan sekarang! Aku mau pergi, tau!"

Dengan buru-buru, Len masuk ke kamar mandi. Dengan cepat dia mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Sambil menggosok gigi, dia bergerutu tidak jelas. Kemudian, dia melepaskan pakaiannya, hendak mengganti baju.

BRAAK!

Miku memaksa masuk, "Memangnya kau mau pergi ke mana?!" Tanya Miku, dia bahkan tidak melihat situasi kalau Len sedang ganti baju.

"HEI! Ngapain masuk?!" teriak Len.

"Umm… i-itu," Miku gelagapan. Seketika dia langsung membeku melihat Len yang bertelanjang dada. Walau Len terlihat kurus, tapi berotot juga loh! Langsung saja, Miku menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi.

Pipinya memerah, entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba, kejadian tadi dan kejadian di lift melintas di benaknya. _Huuaaaahhh!_jerit Miku dalam hati. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba memanas. Dia mengipas-ngipaskan kertas kearahnya, berharap kondisinya seperti semula.

Len keluar dari kamar mandi. Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu. DEGH! Kejadian-kejadian tadi terulang lagi dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Pipi mereka memerah. Len langsung membuang muka.

Piip… Piiipp…

Arloji Miku berbunyi. Miku segera melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang berwarna biru _aqua_, "Kyaaa! Lima belas menit lagi, bel sekolah!" jerit Miku.

Len langsung menoleh ke arah miku, "Berarti, bentar lagi masuk dong?"

Miku mengangguk cemas. Kemudian dia tersadar akan sesuatu. Len memakai seragam SMA, "Hei! Kau siswa SMA ternyata! Ku kira kau sudah kuliah."

"Ssst! Diam! Kita tidak ada waktu. Sekarang, kita berangkat" ujar Len sambil memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

Miku mengerutkan keningnya, "Berangkat? Maksudmu?"

"Ku antar sekalian," sahut Len sambil menyambar tangan Miku. Kemudian tangan lainnya, menyambar kunci sepeda motornya, yang berada di atas meja.

"H-hei!" seru Miku yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Len. Miku pasrah mengikuti Len. Walau, tangannya terasa nyeri saat di genggam kuat Len. Kalau bukan keadaan terdesak, Miku mungkin akan menendang kaki Len, seperti biasa.

Begitu melewati meja kerja pegawai-pegawai yang lain, semuanya menatap aneh ke arah Miku. Ada yang terbengong-bengong tak percaya, ada yang berbisik-bisik. Dan itu semua membuat Miku gelagapan.

"Se-sejak kapan, mereka berdua dekat?"

"Apa mereka pacaran?"

"tapi, setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar 'kan?"

"Lagi pula, mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa mereka langsung jatuh cinta?"

"Wah, cinta pada pandangan pertama dong?"

Semua orang membicarakan mereka berdua. Miku semakin gelagapan. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Bu-bukan! I-ini tak seperti yang kalian piki-"

"Ayo, cepat! Keburu telat!" seru Len sambil membawa lari Miku.

"Kyaaaa!" Miku yang belum siap lari, jadi terseret-seret.

Sampailah mereka di parkiran. Len naik ke atas motornya. Dia memasukkan kuncinya. Kemudian menyalakan motornya. Dia menatap aneh ke arah Miku, "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo, naik!" seru Len.

"Na-naik?!" Miku melongo tak percaya.

"Mau telat atau enggak, sih?" kata Len dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"I-iya!" Miku pasrah dan akhirnya naik ke atas motor yang bermerek _Kawasaki Ninja_ berwarna putih dengan garis hitam dan kuning milik Len.

Len memberikan helm pada Miku berwarna putih dengan garis-garis berwarna biru pucat. Miku menerimanya dengan sebal. Len mulai menjalankan motornya.

.

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Gakupo dan Luka membuntuti mereka hingga tempat parkir. Gakupo menatap motor Len yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Setelah memastikan keadaan, bahwa Len dan Miku sudah pergi, barulah mereka keluar dari _tempat persembunyian_ mereka.

"Heh! Sudah kuduga, sesuai dengan yang kubilang! Sekarang, kau traktirku ramen!" ujar Gakupo puas.

Luka medengus sebal, "Uh! Kenapa, tebakanmu benar, sih? Kau curang, yah?"

"Gak, lah!" kilahnya cepat.

Luka terdiam, dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Eh, bukannya hari ini hari peringatan _dia_?"

_Pluk!_ Gakupo menepuk jidatnya, "Iya! Benar! Pantas, Len bangunnya kesiangan. Pasti semalaman, dia memikirkan _orang itu_."

.

.

Miku gengsi untuk memegang pinggang Len. Len juga tidak meminta Miku untuk memegang pinggangnya. Dia menyeringai kecil. Laju motor mulai bertambah cepat dan semakin cepat.

Kemudian dia mengegas motornya lebih kencang lagi. Miku ketakutan, dengan reflek dia memeluk erat tubuh Len. Len mendengus sebal sambil melirik Miku yang berada di belakangnya.

Mata Miku berusaha melihat jarum speedometer. _80 km per jam! Damn! Apa-apan cowok ini! Brandal sekali!_ Batin Miku menggerutu.

Sampailah mereka di sekolah, SMA Vocaloid. Setelah Len mematikan mesin motornya, Miku segera turun dari motor Len. Kemudian melepas helm yang diberikan Len tadi. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Keringat dingin mengucur deras.

Len melepas helmnya sambil tertawa geli melihat Miku, "Heh! Masa naik motor saja takut! Payah, ah!"

Miku menatap tajam ke arah Len, "HEI! Kau yang gak kira-kira! Bawa motor ngebut banget! Gak pikirin nyawa orang?! Hah!"

"Idih! Siapa juga yang mau mikirin nyawamu! Aku sih, masa bodo! Udah bagus, dianterin masih aja cerewet!" balas Len sambil menatap sebal kepada Miku.

"Ukh!-" Miku terdiam dan menyadari sesuatu di diri Len. "Heei… kau bersekolah di sini, juga?"

"Iya. Terus, kenapa?" jawab Len.

Tubuh Miku serasa melemas_, "Oh, ya Tuhan! Apa-apan ini! Ternyata bener, yah! Dunia itu emang sempit! Masa gak di sekolah, kantor, jala, ketemunya sama orang resek bin nyebelin kayak dia, sih?! Kenapa kita yang sering berantem dan gak bisa menyatu, mesti ketemu terus. Suasana bagaikan perang, kalau ketemu orang ini. Oohhh… tidak!"_ batinnya merintih.

Lamunannya tersadar ketika Len berkata padanya, "Hei! Tunggu apa lagi, hah?! Ayo, cepat, masuk! Nanti, tel-"

Ting… Tong… Teng…. Tong….

Sebelum Len menyelesaikan perkataanya, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. "GYAAAAA!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bagaimana ini, kita telat! Huaaa…" seru Miku.

"Gawat, kalau sampai ketahuan KepSek!" kata Len mulai cemas.

"Udah! Kita bolos, saja!" usul Miku dengan ide sablengnya itu.

"Ayo!" Len menggangguk setuju.

Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang lari. Miku mulai menghitung mundur, "Tiga… dua.. sa-"

Prrriiittt!

Mendadak terdengar suara peluit. Mereka berdua langsung membeku seketika. Mereka tahu siapa yang membunyikan peluit itu. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang.

"Kalian mau ke mana, hah?!" terdengar suara berat seseorang dari arah belakang.

Mereka dengan takut-takut menoleh ke asal sumber suara tersebut. Dan dugaan mereka benar, Pak Kiyoteru, KepSek paling galak di Jepang!

Secara bersamaan, Len dan Miku berlutut dan memohon pada Pak KepSek, "Bapaakk… maaf kami telat, tapi jangan hukum saya. _Please… _Paakk," pinta mereka dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan mereka.

KepSek menyeringai seram. Matanya memancarkan aura kegelapan dibalik kacamatanya. "Heh! Kalian minta untuk tidak dihukum?! Enak saja!" segala urat yang berada di tubuh KepSek keluar, pertanda suatu yang buruk akan menimpa Len dan Miku. _Glek!_ Miku dan Len hanya menelan ludah, dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

"Ayo! Bersihkan, yang benar! Pastikan tidak ada permen karet yang tertinggal!" seru Pak Kiyoteru, sang KepSek berkacamata hitam tebal.

_Yup!_ Len dan Miku sedang menerima hukuman atas pelanggaran mereka. Membersihkan sampah sisa permen karet! Miku dengan susah payah, membersihkan permen karet yang berada di bawah meja kantin. Sedangkan, Len membersihkan permen karet di lantai.

Pak Kiyoteru Hiyama, memang terkenal dengan KepSek yang kreativ dalam soal memberikan hukuman bagi _siswa malang_ yang telah melanggar. Sangat beragam dan bervariasi hukuman yang diberikan KepSek ini, contohnya hukuman Miku dan Len. Pernah, ada yang dihukum membersihkan daun kering yang bertumpukkan di atap sekolah. Belum lama ini, ada yang di suruh membersihkan kolam ikan di taman. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Miku memijit-mijit punggungnya yang mulai pegal karena lama membungkuk dan berjongkok. Saking fokusnya, Miku sampai tidak melihat kedepan. Dia merangkak ke depan, tapi matanya fokus pada pugungnya. Akhirnya…

_DUAKH!_

Lagi, Miku dan Len kembali tabrakkan. Haduh! Ckckckck, mereka berdua ini! Len menatap kesal ke arah Miku sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol. Miku hanya terkekeh bodoh. Len hendak berdiri ingin memarahi Miku, tapi dia lupa di atasnya ada meja. Naas, kepala Len kembali terbentur. Kasian…

"Hmmpphh-" Miku menahan tawanya, namun apa dayanya, tawanya lepas. "Bhuaahhahahahahahaah"

Len mendengus sebal, "Kau! Ukh!" Len mulai ngambek, karena Miku tertawa berlebihan. Tapi, kalau dipikir, memang sedikit lucu juga, sih. Len sedikit tersenyum. Kemudian sedikit-demi-sedikit tertawa kecil.

Len menyadari sesuatu… begitu banyak kejadian hari ini, membuatnya menghapus kesedihan karena sesuatu, menghiburnya di saat hatinya kosong dan sepi. Dia sedikit bersyukur, bertemu dengan Miku yang banyak omong dan periang.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

Author : Fiuh! Akhirnya selesai juga :D

Len : OI! Author nih, gimana sih!? Aku bisa gagar otak, masa kepalaku kejedot mulu sih! Sakit, nih! Parah, yah!

Author : ( =.=") maaf….

Gumi : Kasian, deh, lo Len! Kasian, kasian, kasian! Wkawkawka!

Len : Diam!

Gumi : :P

Author : Sudah-sudah!

Gumi : Heheheh! Btw, buat readers nih, terima kasih udah membaca fic ini! Tunggu aku, yah!

Author : Eh!? Kok, jadi kamu yang nutup, sih? Terus, siapa juga yang bilang kamu bakal muncul di fic ini? :P

Gumi : Serius!? Aku gak muncul, nih?(;_;)

Author : Mmm…. Liat aja di chapter selanjut-selanjutnya! :P! review? Boleh, banget! Makasih, sudah membaca dan me-review ceritaku :*

_Dengan senang hati, saya menerima kritik dan saran yang Anda berikan, agar kedepannya, saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya. _


	3. Hearts Grow 2

**Heart Paralyzed**

_Chapter 3_

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak sore. Len masih memilah-milih, bunga mana yang akan dia pilih. Namun, beberapa kali Len melamun dan melamun. Si pemilik toko bunga itu heran akan sikap pemuda itu yang sudah hampir dua jam memilah-milih bunga.

"Tuan, ingin bunga apa?" Tanya si pemilik toko itu dengan nada sedikit cemas.

Len tersadar dari lamunannya, "Um… aku ingin membeli…" Len terdiam lagi dia menatap lirih pada buket bunga lily. Tanpa sadar, dia menyentuh baket bunga ini. Tersenyum pedih. Bunga itu memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu…

"_Hei! Bocah pirang! Coba liat, ini!" panggil seorang gadis yang sebaya dengan Len._

"_Oi! Jangan panggil aku, bocah pirang lagi!" kata Len sambil memajukan mulutnya beberapa senti._

"_Hihihi! Eh, coba lihat ini!" gadis itu memperlihatkan sekuntum bunga. _

"_Bunga lily? Dari siapa?" ujar Len._

_Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Katanya dari kedua orang tuaku. Apa nanti, mereka akan pulang ke sini? Hmm… aku senang sekali! Mulai sekarang, bunga kesukaanku adalah bunga lily!"_

"Pak, saya ingin membeli buket bunga ini," ujar Len masih menatap buket itu.

Setelah Len membeli buket bunga itu, Len menuju motornya yang terpakir di depan toko itu. Kebetulan, Miku baru datang ke toko bunga itu.

Agak lama kemudian dia baru menyadari ada Len, "Hei! Kau!" panggilnya. Tapi Len tak mendengar dan langsung tancap gas membawa motornya pergi ke _suatu tempat. _Miku hanya menghela nafas.

"Nona, ingin bunga apa?" Tanya si penjaga toko.

"Mmm…" mata Miku menjelajahi satu per satu sudut toko itu, mencari bunga yang dia mau. "Ah! Itu dia! Aku ingin bunga yang itu!" serunya menunjuk salah buket bunga yang tertonggok di atas meja.

"Bunga matahari?" ucap penjaga toko memastikan. Kemudian mengambilnya, setelah Miku mengangguk dengan semangat dan mantap.

.

.

.

Len sampai di suatu tempat. Tempat itu sepi dan tak banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang di situ. Ini adalah sebuah pemakaman. Tempat di mana _seseorang _yang dia kenal beristirahat selama-lamanya. Tepat hari ini, adalah peringatan empat puluh hari kematian_nya_.

Langkah kaki pemuda berambut pirang itu terasa berat. Setiap langkahnya mengingatkan akan kenangan yang pernah dia lalui bersama _dia._ Rasanya terlalu cepat _gadis itu_ pergi. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruk Len.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia sudah sampai. Ya, dia memang sudah sampai. Hati Len terasa ngilu, melihat batu nisan bertuliskan, '_Reap in Paradise__, Najima Gumi.'_

Len membersihkan batu nisan dari dedaunan kering yang berada di atasnya. Dia mengusap pelan pada nisan itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suatu perasaan. Kemudian dia letakkan lily putih di depan nisan itu. Lalu, berdoa sebentar. Tanpa sadar, air matanya sedikit membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Hai! Gadis, bodoh!" sapanya, seakan seorang Najima Gumi ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya memulai monolog yang dia buatnya sendiri.

"Ini bunga kesukaanmu 'kan?" Len menyentuh kelopak lily itu, "Ku harap kau mau menerimanya dengan senang hati…"

Len menghela nafas dengan keras, "… Ternyata berat…" gumamnya pelan.

"Kukira aku akan senang kalau kau mati…" ucapnya. "… Aku salah…"

Perasaan sedihnya meluap dengan deras. Dia memeluk batu nisan itu. Kemudian menempatkan dagunya di atas batu nisan itu, "Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Kedua orang tuamu bagaimana, apa mereka mengunjungimu? Siapa saja yang mengunjungimu? Akh! Aku mulai gila!

"Ini karena kau! Masuk ke dalam kehidupanku merusak segalanya! Dan pergi dengan cepat, seperti mimpi buruk bagiku! Kau… Membuatku selalu kesal!"

Len menangis tanpa suara. "Apa sekarang kau senang? Melihatku seperti orang yang menyedihkan!?"

Kemudian, hening melanda. Begitu hening, bahkan bisa mendengar suara angin yang berhembus dengan sangat pelan. Gak lama, keheningan itu dirusak oleh suara ponsel Len yang berdering.

Dengan malas, Len merogoh ponselnya yang berada dalam kantung celananya. "Halo," jawab Len, ketika dia mengangkat panggilan teleponnya.

"_Kau di mana?" _Tanya yang disebrang dengan suara menyelidik.

"Makam," jawab Len dengan nada datar.

Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas keras dan sedikit dengan nada kesal, _"Heh! Kau ini! Aku tau, ini hari peringatan dia! Tapi, jangan jadi cengeng, bodoh! Kau tidak usah memikirkan dia lagi…!"_

Telinga Len terasa panas. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"_Kau! Jangan mudah untuk pasrah pada keadaan! Ingat, yah! Kalau kau seperti ini terus, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak temanku, Sukone…"_

"HEI! Apa hakmu?! Kau tak berhak menjodohkanku dengan dia!" selak Len dengan nada yang meninggi.

"_Lantas?! Kau seperti ini terus. Bertingkah seperti orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Menjadi seorang laki-laki yang cengeng! Jika dalam seminggu kau tidak menemukan pasangan, ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sukone Tei! Titik!"_

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Len membanting kesal pada ponselnya. Dia mengerjap pelan. Dia tahu, ayahnya tidak ingin dia terjatuh terlalu dalam. Dia juga tahu, setelah lulus SMA dia akan kuliah dan juga bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, demi kemajuan perusahaan.

Sukone Tei, gadis yang ayahnya jodohkan dengannya itu, merupakan perjodohan secara bisnis. Ayah Tei bisa saja menjadi sponsor besar, jika mereka menikah. Bagi ayah Len, uang dan kemajuan perusahaan adalah yang paling utama.

Len menendang setiap kerikil yang dia temui di jalan dengan kesal. Sesekali dia menghela nafas keras, menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudian ada sebuah kerikil yang agak besar. Len menendang kerikil itu lebih keras dari kerikil sebelum-sebelumnya.

_DUAKH!  
_Len terkesiap, ketika dia tahu kerikilnya mengenai seseorang. _Oh, tidak!_ Ringisnya dalam hati. Dia melihat cewek yang terkena kerikilnya itu memegangi jidatnya yang benjol dan sedikit berdarah.

Mata gadis itu bertemu dengan mata Len. "HEI! Kau!" gadis itu segera berteriak ketika dia menemukan si 'pelaku' yang telah membuat jidatnya berdarah.

Len segera kabur. Gadis itu segera mengetahui, kalau Len hendak kabur dan dia segera mengejar Len. Jadinya, kejar-kejaran deh!

Gak nyangka, lari gadis itu lebih cepat dari Len. Dia menarik kerah belakang Len. Dan membuat Len jadi tercekik sehingga dia menghentikan larinya, tanda dia kalah dan tertangkap. Gadis itu menatap Len dengan _death glare_ paling menyeramkan. _Glek!_ Len menelan ludah, tanda sesuatu yang menyakitkan akan terjadi padanya!

.

.

.

"Ampun, Miku! Auw! Ampun! Yang tadi gak sengaja! Aakh! Sakit!" Len mememohon di sela-sela erangan sakitnya.

"Biar saja! Kau tau, jidatku ini berdarah! Benjol, lagi! Jidatku, yang malang…" ujar gadis yang menjadi, '_korban kerikil'_ Len. Ternyata, gadis tadi adalah Hatsune Miku, yang kebetulan ada di pemakaman ini.

"Miku! Jangan cabut semua bulu kakiku! Nanti habis!" kata Len.

Permintaan Len sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Miku. Gadis itu hanya sibuk mencabuti bulu kaki Len, sebagai hukuman Len yang telah membuat jidatnya berdarah dan benjol.

"Kalau kakimu bersih tanpa bulu, kan bagus!" ujar Miku kemudian mencabut salah satu bulu kaki Len dengan lebih keras.

"_Damn!_ Sakit!" ringis Len sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Kalau bulu kakiku habis, aku akan terlihat seperti cewek! Aku gak jantan, nanti!" kata Len.

Miku tertawa geli mendengar pernyataan Len, "Bagus dong! Kau 'kan pria berwajah cantik! Hihihihi…"

Len mendengus sebal, "Ish! Mmm… Tapi, setidaknya wajahku lebih cantik dari padamu!" balas Len.

"Maksudmu aku jelek gitu?" Miku tersindir.

"Eits, aku gak bilang gitu, loh! Tapi, kalau udah sadar duluan sih, malah bagus!" kata Len dengan muka dibuat sepolos-polosnya.

Miku mendengus dan menatap sebal pada len. Seperti biasa, Miku menendang kaki Len. "Kau menyebalkan! Ukh!" ujar Miku.

"Aauw! Sakit tau! Masa setiap ketemu, selalu nendang kakiku, sih! Bisa remuk! Dasar bodoh!" umpat Len. "Oh, yah! Kok kamu bisa ke sini, sih?! Lo ngikutin gue yah?" selidik Len.

"Ih! Enak aja! GR banget sih, kalau gue ngikutin lo! Siapa juga, yang ngikutin lo! Ini 'kan tempat umum!" jawab Miku dengan nada meninggi.

"Emangnya siapa yang dikubur di sini?" Tanya Len dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Gak ada," ucap Miku. "…. Aku hanya mencari inspirasi, Len…" terangnya.

Len melongo, "Ngapain lo nyari inspirasi di tempat kayak gini? Gak takut?"

Miku menatap kesal ke arah cowok berambut pirang gondrong itu, "Bukan urusanmu! Lagi pula siapa yang takut?!"

"Biasanya kalau cewek macam lo kan penakut," jawab Len sewot.

"Ukh!" Miku hanya mendengus. Tangannya hendak menyibak poni yang hampir menutupi matanya, namun terkena lukanya tadi. "A-akh…" erangnya.

Len langsung menoleh ke arah Miku, "Separah itu lukanya?" Tanya Len cemas. Miku mengangguk pelan. Len dengan hati-hati menyibak poni Miku. Iya, benar. Benjolnya memang kecil, tapi ini berdarah. Pasti, lebih sakit.

"Maaf…" ujar Len pelan.

Miku melongo. Apa dia tak salah dengar? "Hah?! Apa tadi? Maaf?"

"Maaf…." Len kembali menulangi permintaan maafnya. Dia terdiam dan teringat sesuatu, "Um… Iya, aku punya plester di bagasi motorku, tunggu sebentar, yah!"

Len segera beranjak menuju motor yang terpakir di dekat gerbang masuk pemakaman. Dengan cepat dia mengambil beberapa plester. Gak lama kemudian, dia sudah balik ke tempat Miku.

"Sini," ujar Len menyuruh Miku sedikit mendekat. Miku menurut.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Len menyibak poni Miku. Miku merasakan jemari Len yang sedikit menyentuh kulit Miku. _Degh!_ Hati Miku sedikit berdegup kencang. Semburat merah tipis menjalar di pipinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Len menempelkan plester di tempat luka Miku. Miku sedikit meringis. "Sudah selesai," ujar Len pelan. Kini, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Len menaikan salah satu alisnya dia tahu, Miku pasti sangat deg-degan. Karena Miku terlihat salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran jahil melintas dalam pikiran Len.

Len semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Miku tidak berani menatap mata Len. Mulut Len mendekat ke telinga Miku. Miku semakin gugup, karena dia bisa mendengar dan merasakan nafas hangat dan teratur Len.

Len berbisik, "Kau tahu," Len menyeringai sedikit, "… Ternyata… jerawatmu banyak!"

Miku segera menjauhkan diri dari Len. Dia mendengus sebal. Dan seperti biasa, dia menendang kaki Len. "Dasar! Kau menyebalkan!" seru Miku sambil mencubit lengan Len. Kemudian menggebungkan pipinya

Len tertawa mengejek. Tawanya terlihat begitu lepas. "Hahahahah… jangan pasang tampang begitu! Lucu tau! Heheheheh…"

"Sudahlah!" Miku mulai naik pitam.

Len berhenti tertawa, "Iya, maaf!"

Miku kemudian menempatkan diri untuk duduk di rumput. Len mengikuti. Mereka terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hening. Beberapa kali Miku menghela nafas pelan.

"Um… Len," Miku memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?" sahut Len.

"Pemakaman ini sepi dan tenang, kalau sore hari. Aku mudah menemukan inspirasi di sini," terang Miku sambil menatap langit sore.

"Aku setuju denganmu," ujar Len. Len menoleh ke arah Miku dan menatapnya. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Beberapa helai rambut Miku tersibak angin. Membuatnya nampak lebih cantik. Len segera menyadari, kalau dari tadi dia menatap Miku. Buru-buru dia melempar tatapan ke arah lain.

"Memangnya cerita apa yang ingin kamu buat?" tanya Len.

Miku sempat berpikir sejenak, "Hm, apa yah?" Dia terdiam dan memikirkan sesuatu. Kemudian dia menatap lurus ke arah Len, "Tapi, kamu mau bantu aku gak?" tanyanya jujur dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tergantung," jawab Len sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku ingin menulis ceita yang membuat semua orang ikut merasakan. Sebuah cerita yang bisa menyemangatkan seseorang!" Miku mulai menerangkan.

Len mengerutkan keningnya, "Memangnya cerita tentang apa?"

Miku tersenyum kecil, "Sebuah mimpi…" Miku terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas pelan, "Heh… kayaknya terlalu ketinggian, yah?" Kemudian ia tertawa hambar.

Len jadi mengerti, betapa Miku sangat bersungguh-sungguh mengarang sebuah cerita. Mungkin, banyak tekanan dari sana-sini, yang membuatnya menjadi minder dan berpikiran kalau dia tidak akan bisa.

"Kenapa enggak?" sebuah ucapan yang terluncur dari bibir si kepala editor, yang membuat Miku sontak kaget.

"EH? Bilang apa, barusan? Gak salah, nih?" tanya Miku tak percaya. Pasalnya, Len selalu meremehkan segala ide yang Miku buat, dia juga sering mengkritik dan berkomentar pedas. Tapi, sekarang kok aneh? Jangan-jangan Len… kesambet?!

"Ceritamu pasti bagus, kalau kau mau berusaha dan menjadi diri sendiri. Itu saja sudah cukup. Menurutku, dari segi bahasa, kata-katamu sudah sesuai dengan EYD dan indah. Kamu hanya tinggal percaya diri," Len menerangkan panjang-lebar.

Miku menatap senang ke arah Len. Dia sungguh tak percaya Len mengatakan hal itu. Baginya, hal ini adalah hal yang paling… menyenangkan!

Miku tersenyum penuh arti kepada Len, "Terimakasih, aku akan berusaha!" Miku melebarkan senyum sampai matanya menypit. Senyum tulus tanda terimakasih yang membuat Len sedikit terpaku.

.

.

.

**To be continued….**

Author : Fiuh! Selesai, juga! Terimakasih sudah membaca ceritaku yang aneh ini. Kuharap kalian senang :3

ok, sekarang balas review

**Chairin 610 Yukari :** Makasih sudah review ceritaku! heheheh :3

**cona chan :** Makasih udah review yah! Erm, bukan rin yang meninggal... udah tau 'kan siapa yang meningal? yang meninggal Gumi...

Yah, yang review dikit banget, yah?! Padahal, aku semangat banget bikin fic ini :'(

Tapi, bersyukur ada yang masih mau review... Thx, yah!


	4. Gossip

**Heart Paralyzed**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak bersangkutan lainnya**

**Warning: bahasa campur aduk, typo, gaje, abal, pasaran**

_Chapter 4_

_._

_._

_._

Tanpa sadar, hari semakin sore dan gelap. Miku baru sadar, kalau tempat ini termasuk tempat angker, karena saking asyiknya menyusun kerangka cerita bersama Len. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia juga baru menyadari kalau hari semakin gelap dan dia sendirian! Len sudah berjalan duluan ke tempat parkir motornya. Segera mungkin, Miku menyusul Len ke tempat parkir motornya Len.

"Leeen! Tungguu!" seru Miku dengan nyaring bin cempreng.

Len menoleh ke arah Miku dengan tatapan aneh, "Ngapain nungguin lo? Gue mau pulang, ah!" Len segera naik ke atas motornya dan menyalakan mesin motornya.

_Pluk!_

Tiba-tiba Miku sudah duduk di belakang Len. Dia segera memnyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang punggung Len, karena takut dengan pemandangan sekitar yang menyeramkan. Kesannya kayak, Miku meluk Len dari belakang seperti sepasang kekasih, deh!

Len yang risih dengan kelakuan Miku mulai mengomel, "Eh? Lo ngapain, hah?! Sono, gih! Pulang aja sendiri! Pakai acara meluk gue segala! Suka kali ya, sama gue?"

Miku segera melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya kini agak menjauh dari punggung Len. Miku menepuk bahu Len lumayan kencang, "Eh! Ke-GR-an banget, sih! Siapa juga yang meluk lo?!"

Len menoleh ke arah Miku yang berada di belakangnya, "Dih! Udah dikasih tumpangan malah kayak gitu! Turun, gih!"

"E-eh! Enggak! Maksudku bukan begitu! Mmm… aku takut pulang sendirian," kata Miku akhirnya.

Len mengehala nafas, "Heh! Benar dugaanku! Cewek kayak kamu pasti penakut!" Miku hanya memanyunkan mulutnya. Kemudian, Len menjalankan motornya.

Sempat beberapa kali Len dan Miku nyasar, saat mengantarkan Miku pulang ke rumah. Miku tak biasa memberi petunjuk arah. Len saking kesalnya sampai mengomel, "Masa jalan pulang ke rumah sendiri lupa?! IQ-mu berapa sih?"

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam akhirnya mereka sampai juga. Sebuah rumah kecil bergaya khas Jepang, bercat hijau-kebiru-biruan milik Miku. Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. Miku takut, kakaknya akan memarahi dia jika pulang telat. Benar saja, belum sempat Miku turun dari motor Len, kakaknya sudah menyambutnya di depan pagar rumah. Tampangnya bete bin kesel!

Miku dengan takut-takut turun dari motor Len. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak berani melihat wajah kakaknya yang memasang wajah penuh aura menakutkan. Kakaknya menatap tajam dan penuh curiga kepada Len. Tapi, Len tak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Dari mana saja kau? Sekarang jam berapa? Terus, yang bersamamu itu siapa? Kok, bisa pulang bareng? Kalian ngapain aja?" langsung saja, sang kakak yang bernama Mikuo itu menyemprot Miku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

Miku menggaruk pipinya, "Mmm… Ini Len, tadi kami bertemu di pemakaman saat aku lagi mencari inspirasi. Terus, karena hampir gelap, aku gak berani pulang sendirian terus dia nganterin pulang. Sumpah, kak! Aku gak ada apa-apanya sama dia, kak!? Serius!"

Sang kakak menatap Len masih penuh curiga, "Oh."

Len yang sedikit takut dengan Mikuo tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya terdiam salah tingkah. Miku yang mengetahui keadaan antara Len dan Mikuo yang kurang bersahabat, akhirnya berkata, "Kakak, jangan begitu sama Len! Dia baik, kok! Masih mau nganterin aku pulang."

Mendengar penjelasan sang adik, Mikuo melepaskan tatapan curiga dari Len, "Iya, maaf…"

Miku menghela nafas lega, "Ayo, masuk Len, dari pada berdiri terus di luar," ajak Miku.

Len menggeleng cepat, "Ah! Tidak, terimakasih. Aku lebih baik pulang, sebelum hari semakin malam."

_Tes! Tes!_

Rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan dari langit. Semakin lama semakin deras. "Hu-hujan?" ucap Len tak percaya. Tubuhnya serasa melemas. Miku menatap Len, "Benar, kau mau pulang?"

.

.

.

"Kakak! Aku akan masak kare, masih ada 'kan bahannya di kulkas?" seru Miku dari dapur yang bisa terdengar sampai ruang tamu. Rumah Miku memang kecil, tapi cukup untuk mereka berdua – Mikuo dan Miku - .

"Iya, masih ada!" sahut Mikuo, yang masih berfokus pada pertandingan bola di TV. Demikian juga dengan Len.

"Kau tunggu saja, sampai hujan reda. Tapi, kalau tak kunjung reda, kamu menginap saja di sini," kata Mikuo yang sontak membuat Len kaget dan segera menatap Mikuo.

"HAH? Maksud, kakak? Nginap? Ta-tapi, besok aku sekolah…" jawab Len.

Mikuo memutar otak mencari solusi untuk Len, "Kau bisa pulang pagi-pagi sekali."

Len masih ragu untuk menginap di rumah Miku. Tapi, sepertinya hujan semakin deras dan deras. Menutup kemungkinan untuk pulang malam ini. Akhirnya, Len memutuskan untuk menginap. Dia mengirim kan pesan singkat ke ponsel kakaknya.

_To : Lenka-nee_

_Kak, aku gk plg. Lg nginap di rmh tmn._

Tidak sampai lima detik, kakaknya membalas. Dengan malas Len membuka SMS kakaknya.

_To: Len_

_Oh. Peduli gitu?! Mestinya, blg ke papa/mama!_

Sesuai dengan dugaan Len, kakaknya akan membalas SMS-nya seperti itu. Lenka Kagamine adalah kakak perempuan Len, yang sikapnya selalu tidak peduli terhadap adik-adiknya. Namun, dia suka ikut campur masalah orang lain, yang menurut dia menarik. Aneh!

Len menaruh kembali ponselnya di tas selempag hitam yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Setelah itu dia kembali menonton pertandingan bola dengan Mikuo. Mereka berdua dengan semangatnya mengomentari pertandingan itu. Nampak seperti dua komentator professional yang biasa ada di TV.

Namun mereka berdua secara bersamaan terdiam karena sesuatu. Mereka mengendus-endus. Ada bau yang begitu sedap. Membuat mereka sanggup menghentikan obrolan seru mereka. Mereka mengikuti sumber bau yang sedap itu, tepatnya di dapur.

Miku dengan bangga menaruh panci berisi kare hasil karyanya di atas meja. Kemudian sumpit, sendok dan garpu ditata dengan rapihnya di samping mangkuk.

"Nah, sudah siap!" seru Miku bangga.

"Kayaknya enak," ujar Mikuo.

Setelah mereka bertiga duduk di bangku yang sediakan, mereka mulai makan malam.

"_Itadakimasu!"_ seru mereka bertiga dengan serempak. Miku nampak senang melihat kedua pemuda di depannya makan dengan lahap masakan buatannya.

"Enak?" Tanya Miku memastikan.

Dengan semangat kakaknya mengangguk, "Iya! Adikku yang satu ini paling jago bikin kare!" Miku tersenyum malu.

Mikuo menatap Len yang berada di sampinya, "Kalau kau? Bagaimana masakan Miku? Enak tidak?" tanya Mikuo yang membuat Miku dan Len sontak kaget dan hampir tersedak.

Len terdiam, dia tidak berani melihat mata Miku. Begitu juga dengan Miku. Gadis itu takut kalau Len akan berkomentar pedas tentang masakannya jika tidak enak.

"Kalau tidak enak, bilang saja. Katakanlah dengan jujur," ucap Mikuo sambil menyuap sesendok nasik ke dalam mulutnya.

Len menggeleng dengan cepat, "E-eh, bu-bukan begitu…" kilahnya. Dia menggaruk pipinya, "Sebenarnya…. Um… masakan Mi-miku enak sekali… Selama ini, aku jarang makan masakan rumahan… Aku jujur, loh!" ujar Len akhirnya walau malu-malu. Pipinya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Miku terkejut sekaligus senang. Dugaannya salah. Len memuji masakannya. Gadis itu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, "Wah… Syukurlah, kalau masakannya enak," ucapnya. "Kau mau tambah?" tawar Miku kepada Len. Dengan malu-malu Len mengangguk. "Kau jadi terlihat imut yah," ucap Miku diiringi tawa kecil sambil menuangkan satu sendok sayur kare ke mangkuk Len.

.

.

.

"Hoaam…" Miku menguap. Dia terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah. Dia duduk tepian ranjangnya, terdiam sebentar. Kemudian berdoa sebentar kepada Tuhan untuk memulai hari baru dan bersyukur atas malam tadi, dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan bangun dengan badan yang segar.

Setelah itu, dia melirik jam dinding yang terpaku di dinding hadapannya. Jam setengah empat pagi. Baginya, ini tidak terlalu pagi. Karena, dia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan kakaknya. Belum lagi membereskan rumah dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Miku beranjak dari kasurnya untuk pergi ke arah dapur. Ketika dia membuka pintu, seseorang sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu, hendak mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Miku sedikit terkejut, "Eh? Len? Ada apa?"

Len menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Um… Miku, aku mau pulang."

Gadis berambut _tosca_ ini mengerutkan keningnya, "Sepagi ini?"

Len menghela nafas, "Yah… mau bagaimana? Ada yang harus kubereskan di rumah. Em, ngomong-ngomong, tolong bukakan pintu rumahmu. Kuncinya, ada di kamu 'kan?"

Miku mengangguk, "Sebentar, yah!" Miku kembali masuk ke kamar dan mengambil kunci pintu rumah yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Dia keluar dari kamarnya kemudian menuju pintu utama rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang dia bawanya tadi.

Len berjalan mendekati pintu keluar, "Terimakasih yah!"

Miku mengangguk pelan, "Hm, sama-sama."

Tiba-tiba Len membalikan badan, "Oh, yah! Pagi ini datang ke kantor, yah! Kita bicarakan lagi tentang novel yang akan kau buat itu."

"Iya…" jawab Miku.

Len kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya. Tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia sempat berbisik kepada Miku, "Buatkan aku kare lagi, yah!" Jantung Miku berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat. Dia hanya memandangi Len yang mengendarai motornya, berlalu menjauh dari rumahnya. _Ah, orang itu… Membuatku jadi aneh,_ ujarnya dalam hati. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkomentar, 'pasaran' atau 'pelagiat' sih!" ujar Miku sambil menggebrak meja kerja Len.

"Kau lihat saja isinya! Kenapa alur cerita yang kamu buat itu selalu mudah terbaca. Jadi gak seru!" cecar Len hampir berteriak.

"Kau penginkar janji!" ucap Miku tiba-tiba. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Matanya sedikit berkaca. Len mengerutkan keningnya. Miku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah, "Kata-katamu ketika di makam…. Membuatku merasa, kalau kau akan membantu dan mendukungku. Ku kira kau akan memberikan saran yang lebih mudah dimengerti. Tapi, kalau begini, kau terlihat mendesak dan menekanku."

Len mendengus, "Menyedihkan!" ujarnya dengan nada sedingin es.

Hari ini Miku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar atau menendang kaki Len, jika dia berkata yang membuat dia sebal. Telinga Miku sebenarnya panas ketika mendengar Len berkata seperti itu. Miku lama terdiam. Kembali ucapan Len mengiang dalam hatinya. Begitu menyesakkan dan sakit. Air mata Miku tiba-tiba jatuh, padahal dia tidak ingin menangis apalagi di hadapan cowok brengsek berambut pirang itu.

Len sedikit terkejut ketika Miku tiba-tiba menangis, namun dia dengan sempurna menutupinya. "Pergilah, kalau kau tak tahan banting terhadap komentarku."

Miku menyeka air matanya. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa dia merasa amat kecewa terhadap sikap Len? Tadi pagi dan tadi malam Len berbeda. Kenapa dia bisa berpikiran kalau Len itu punya sisi baik? Akh, dia tidak boleh menyerah! Dia harus tetap bisa menghadapai si iblis pirang itu, Len.

"Tidak! Aku masih kuat!" seru Miku. "Liat saja nanti! Aku akan menulis novel yang membuatmu menarik kata-katamu tadi!" Miku segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruangan Len. Tapi, ketika dia membuka pintu, dua orang manusia terjungkal.

Miku dan Len terkejut. "EH? Kalian berdua ngapain?" tanya Miku dengan nada meninggi.

Dua orang itu, segera berdiri dengan salah tingkah. Wajah mereka berdua nampak pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur dengan derasnya. Dua orang tadi, adalah Megurine Luka dan Kamui Gakupo. Sudah jelas sekali, mereka menguping di balik pintu ruangan Len.

Len berdiri di belakang Miku, "Maksudmu apa Gakupo?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

Gakupo melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Heheheh…. Sebenarnya, banyak menguping kalian ketika bertengkar, loh! Terus mereka memberitahuku. Aku jelas gak percaya! Kalian kan baru saja jadian, masa bertengkar sih!"

Len dan Miku melongo tak percaya, "Jadian?"

"Ayo, ngaku! Aku lihat Len masuk ke rumah Miku, terus gak keluar-keluar dari rumah Miku. Len nginep di rumah Miku 'kan? Waaahhh…. Kalian tidak bisa mengelak!" Luka menambahkan plus menatap Miku dengan tatapan menggoda.

Len dan Miku seketika membeku dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

***balas review***

**lenxmikuloverchen****: **heheheh…. Aku lebih suka MikuxLen, tapi juga suka GumixLen… Iya! Kita sama! Fuh, akhirnya punya temen yang sama-sama suka MikuxLen… :3 salam kenal, yah! :* terimakasih sudah mereview, ^0^

**mechachan****: **Aku agak bingung pas ngelihat review kamu yang pertama, tapi ternyata kamu salah ngetik yah… ^^" Gak apa-apa, kok! Manusia itu pasti punya kesalahan… Gak papa…. Heheheheeh :D

**Ayu Septhia****: **Eh? Rin? Ada, kok! Tenang, saja… tapi harus sabar, yah! Rin datengnya masih laaaammaaa…. Peran Rin itu penting di fic ini, loh! Kukasih tau nih, Rin di sini bakalan membuat fic ini tambah menguras emosi, *kalau bisa* air mata. Tapi, sebenarnya fic ini jadi agak *sedikit* mellow =_="

Author kayak curhat, yah? Hehehehe XD _Gomen'nasai, _yah!

.

.

Author : Hohohoho! Akhirnya selesai ^o^

Luka: Aku dan Gakupo jadi _cupid_nya Len sama Miku, yah! :3

Author: gak juga…. :P

Luka: Lah, selain aku siapa lagi dong?

Author: Em, ada dua atau satu orang yang jadi _cupid_nya Len sama Miku!

Luka: Siapa?

Author: Ada aja! :P oh, yah! Bagi fans Rin Kagamine, tunggu yah! Rin muncul kok! Tapi masih agak lama ^^"

Rin: Hah? Serius gue muncul? Gue jadi apaan?

Author: (gak bakal dijawab) ok! Makasih sudah membaca dan mereview ceritaku!

Rin: AUTHOR! Jawab, dong!


	5. Gothic Girl

******A/N : **Hai, minna-sama... ketemu lagi sama aku! maaf baru apdet! =_="

oke, yang pertama **Ayaki Yukihara:** KYYAAA! XD Salam kenal juga! thx for sarannya yak :* thx juga udh mereview... mm, tenang aja, pasti ada bagian-bagian tertentu yang sedikit menyentuh, nanti kalau terlalu banyak bagian menyentuh jadi mellow dong... -_-" Tapi makasih buat sarannya, yah! ^w^

**lenxmikuloverchen: **Iya, dong! bakal terus di updet! :D tapi maaf kalau telat apdet

**taintedIris: **Ciap! Ciap! Ciap! Jadi malu ^/^ makasih atas pujiannya, yah! :* aku janji, akan nulis fic lebih baik lagi! jadi semangat lagi, deh!

**Heart Paralyzed **

**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp dan pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**Warning: Bahasa campur aduk, typo, OOC, pasaran, abal, gaje, teler ngebaca chappie yang panjang ini  
**

**Heart Paralyzed by Onica 278**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miku berjalan menuju lift terdekat. Kakinya serasa lemas. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir. Terlalu banyak masalah dan gosip yang menerpanya kini. Membuat otaknya serasa akan meledak dalam hitungan beberapa detik lagi.

Wajah kedua orang itu kembali menghampiri benaknya. Luka dan Gakupo. _Little devil _yang amat jahil. "_Gak nyangka, Gakupo orangnya penyebar gosip. Luka-chan juga, salah paham. Bahkan ketika dijelaskan, dia masih keras kepala dan menganggap asumsinya benar! Sebaaalll!"_

Tiba-tiba banyak orang yang menghadang Miku. Wajah mereka nampak penuh pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran yang menggelora. Miku tak asing dengan orang-orang itu. Mereka 'kan kru editor novel. Mitra kerja Miku.

"Miku-_chan!_ Kau pacaran dengan Len?"

"Kapan jadiannya?"

"Wah! Cinta pandangan pertama, yah!"

"PeJe (Pajak Jadian) dong!"

"Jadian gak bilang-bilang, yah!"

Miku sweat dropped, "Tidak… aku tidak jadian dengan Len," jawabnya pelan. Namun, orang-orang itu tidak mendengar, bahkan terus saja bertanya.

Kaki Miku melemas. Dia teringat siapa yang menyebarkan gosip ini! Gakupo! Pemuda yang bermulut ember ini sudah menyebarkannya lewat dunia maya, baik itu _twitter, facebook, yahoo, _kantor, dan lainnya. Miku komat-kamit dan bergumam sendiri menyumpahi Gakupo, si pemuda pemuja terong itu!

Kerumunan orang itu semakin mendesak dan mendesak Miku. Gadis berkuncir dua itu ketakutan. Walau dia sudah memberikan penjelasan kalau dia tidak pacaran dengan bocah pirang bertampang shota itu, tetap saja mereka tidak percaya karena mereka sudah tahu bukti-bukti yang Luka sebarkan. Hanya karena Len menginap di rumah Miku, mereka dianggap pacaran!

"Gue mau kabuurrr!" jerit Miku kemudian lari menjauh dari kerumunan orang itu. Tapi, orang-orang itu mengejar Miku. Miku semakin ketakutan, akhirnya dia memilih untuk menuruni tangga darurat.

Ketika menuruni tangga, Miku sudah di hadang orang banyak dari bawah. Ketika dia balik badan, di belakangnya juga banyak yang menghadang. Mereka masih saja menyemprot Miku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan layaknya wartawan yang dengan nafsu memburu berita. Miku terdesak dan terdesak.

"Huaaah! Tolong aku!" rintih Miku.

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, Len sedang menerima telepon dari ayahnya. Dia merebahkan punggungnya di jok kursi kerjanya. Dia menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar sang ayahnya mengoceh. Ayahnya yang posesif. Ayahnya yang hanya memikirkan uang dan uang. Ayahnya yang selalu menuntut dia. Ayahnya yang…. Akh! Dia ingin sekali marah jika membicarakan ayahnya terus menerus.

"_Kau harus selektif dalam memilih novel yang akan diterbitkan. Harus sesuai dengan standar, fresh, bagus, indah, inspiratif, dan tidak pasaran. Selain itu, novel itu harus bisa menghasilkan… uang yang banyak! Hahahahah!"_

Len mendengus sebal ketika ia mendengar kata "uang" dari mulut ayahnya, "Aku sudah tau! Sudah selesai bicaranya?" ujarnya kasar.

Dia memang tidak pernah menghormati ayahnya sebagaimana mestinya. Baginya menghormati orang yang selalu memikirkan kekayaan, uang dan perusahaan bahkan melakukan tindakan kotor untuk mendapatkan uang, tidak pantas dihormati. Tidak peduli, jika itu ayahnya sendiri.

"_Anak kurang ajar! Ah, sudahlah! Oh yah, sudah mendapatkan pasangan? Ayah dengar dari Gakupo, kalau kamu sudah punya pacar. Nah, siapa itu?" _ucapan ayahnya membuat mata Len hampir jatuh. Dia melihat Gakupo yang berada di luar ruangan lewat kaca ruangannya. Dia menyumpahi dan mengutuk Gakupo berkali-kali. _Ukh! Menyebalkan sekali! _Batinnya begitu.

"Tidak! Siapa bilang!" ujar Len cepat.

"_Oh. Baguslah! Kalau begitu, siang ini, datang ke rumah Tei, yah! Ayah sudah janji akan mempertemukan kalian berdua! Nah, karena kamu masih jomblo, gak masalah 'kan? Sudah, yah!" _dan sambungan telepon dari ayahnya terputus.

Len menaruh kembali ponselnya ke tas selempang hitamnya dengan kasar. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, tanda dia stress. Dia kembali mengingat wajah Sukone Tei. Gadis yang bertampang_ gothic_ itu membuat bulu kuduk Len merinding.

.

.

.

Dengan takut-takut Len mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah megah bercat putih. Di tembok rumah itu juga ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman merambat. Membuatnya terkesan angker. Len menelan ludah ketika pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka.

Seorang _maid_ membukakan pintu utama rumah itu lebar-lebar. Len melihat kedalam rumah. _Maid_ dan _butler_ di rumah itu segera membuat barisan menyambut Len. Mereka menunduk hormat kepada Len.

Seorang butler menghampirinya, "Tuan Muda Len, Nona Tei sudah menunggu anda di kamarnya."

"Kamar?" ujar Len dengan nada bergetar. Matilah dia! Kamar Tei adalah tempat yang menakutkan! Oh, yah! Sebelumnya, Len pernah bermain ke rumah Tei beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan meninggalkan kenangan buruk dan menakutkan bagi Len, sehingga ia jadi trauma untuk ke rumah Tei.

Butler bermata sipit itu menuntun Len menuju kamar Tei yang berada di loteng rumah. Tangga menuju kamar Tei terbuat dari kayu yang sudah lapuk. Membuat rumah ini semakin terkesan angker dan tidak terawat.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan kamar Tei. Butler sipit itu mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Tei, "Nona, tuan muda Len sudah datang."

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Butler itu menatap Len, "Tuan, silakan masuk."

Len menatap pintu kamar Tei yang sedikit terbuka, "Tapi…" Len menoleh ke arah butler bermata sipit. Seketika ia tercengang ketika dia melihat butler itu sudah tidak ada. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Keringat dingin mengucur derasnya. Rasa takut mendadak menyeruak di dalam dirinya.

"_Len… masuk…" _terdengar sebuah bisikkan dari dalam kamar Tei. Dalam sekejap, bulu kuduk Len langsung berdiri.

"_Ayo… Masuk…"_ bisikan itu terdengar. Entah kenapa, kaki Len dengan sendirinya berjalan masuk ke kamar Tei.

Di dalam, seorang gadis cantik menyesap teh melatinya dengan anggun. Matanya mengerjap, menikmati tehnya. Wangi melati dari teh itu menyeruak ke segala penjuru kamar bercat putih bergaris abu-abu dan hitam itu.

Dia membuka matanya. Mata berwarna merah darah itu melirik ke arah Len dengan tajam. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu panjang itu menyeringai tajam.

"Hihihihi…. Len_-kun!_ Kau datang!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyambut Len.

Len mengangguk pelan dan memaksakan untuk tersenyum, "I-iya…"

Gadis bernama Sukone Tei itu menepuk kursi kosong yang berada di sebelahnya, "Ayo duduk di sini! Hihihihi…." Ucapnya. Len dengan takut menempatkan dirinya sebelahnya.

"Len, apa kabar?! Lama tak berjumpa, yah!" kata Tei sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja.

"Ba-baik," ujar Len gelagapan.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar yah! Aku mau mengambil hadiah untukmu!" Tei berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak beranjak pergi.

"E-eh! Gak usah repot-repot!" tahan Len.

Tei tersenyum, "Gak apa-apa, kok! Ini hadiah spesial!" kemudianTei beranjak menuju almari tua yang berada di pojok ruangan. Dia membuka almari besar itu. Kemudian mencari hadiahnya untuk Len. Suasana nampak hening. Angin dingin bertiup sepoi-sepoi melewati leher Len. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"_Xixixixixi…." _Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara cekikikan dari arah belakang.

Len segera menoleh. Sebuah bayangan putih berambut panjang yang mengenakan yukata hitam lewat dengan cepat. Seketika Len langsung membeku melihat _penampakan_ tadi.

_ZRAASHH!_

Tiba-tiba, hantu tadi berada di depan Len. Wajahnya putih pucat pasi, _"Hihihihi! Kau siapa? Berani masuk ke kamar Tei-chan!" _ujarnya.

Len langsung jatuh dari tempat duduknya saking terkejutnya, "TEEIII! TOOLOONG AKUU!" jerit Len.

Tei yang sibuk mencari hadiah yang ia taruh di almari segera menengok ke arah Len. Matanya terbelalak melihat ada hantu yang mengganggu Len, "HEI! PERGILAH! Dia tidak menggangguku! PERGI!" usir Tei. Hantu itu rupanya menurut pada Tei. Dia menghilang menjadi kristal-kristal salju yang dingin dan akhirnya mencair karena terkena panas.

Len masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur dengan derasnya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat dan diganggu hantu. Jujur saja, Len itu takut pada sesuatu yang berbau goib dan mistik. Contohnya hantu dan… Tei!

"Sudah, tenang saja, kok! Dia itu _teman_ku!" kata Tei mencoba menenangkan Len yang masih syok berat.

Len terkesiap, "_Teman_?" Tanya Len dengan raut tampang aneh dan takut.

Tei, si gadis _gothic _dan penyuka berbau mistik bin goib itu mengangguk mantap, "Iya! Dia namanya Yukino. Meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu di pekarangan belakang rumahku ketika badai salju. Dia kabur dari rumah karena ada pembunuh yang mengejarnya. Tapi, dia akhirnya meninggal karena mati kedinginan. Tapi, dia baik, kok! Hanya, kalau ada orang baru sepertimu, dia agak sensitive

"Oh, yah! Selain Yukino, beberapa _butler_ dan _maid_ku juga bukan manusia! Ada yang sebenarnya arwah, jin, monster, siluman, pokoknya banyak, deh! Tapi tenang saja, kok! Mereka baik!" terang Tei panjang lebar dengan semangat.

Rasanya Len ingin pingsan. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Coba bayangkan, kalau dia menikah dengan Tei yang mempunyai _relasi _dari_ dunia lain_. Akan jadi apa nanti, kalau mereka tinggal bersama?

Gadis berambut abu-abu panjang itu menempatkan diri di sebelah Len yang masih duduk di lantai, "Oh, yah, Len ini hadiah untukmu, semoga hadiah ini berguna untukmu! Hihihihi…!" Tei memberikan sebuah kotak kado berwarna hitam dengan pita berwarna merah darah.

Dengan takut-takut Len membuka kado itu pelan-pelan. Mata Len tiba-tiba melotot melihat isi kado yang diberikan Tei. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"I-ini a-apa?" tanya Len dengan nada takut dan bergetar.

Tei tersenyum pada Len, "Ini sovenir… Potongan tangan dari salah satu maidku…"

"HAHH!? POTONGAN TANGAN?!" pekik Len. Dengan takut-takut Len melirik isi kadonya itu. Ini potongan tangan manusia sungguhan! Masih ada bercak darah segar, seperti habis di potong. Bau anyir darah pun menyeruak. Tiba-tiba tangan itu bergerak!

"HIIIYYY!" jerit Len, ia langsung melempar kotak hadiah itu. Tiba-tiba hidungnya berdarah saking takutnya. Len mengusap hidungnya dan berdarah itu. Ketika dia melihat tangannya berdarah dia langsung pingsan. Tei langsung cemas.

.

.

.

* * *

_Seseorang berjalan di sebuah taman bunga lily yang indah, namun saat itu kabut turun, membuat jarak pandang seseorang terbatas. Langkahnya nampak berat. Namun pemuda itu terhenti, ketika seorang wanita berpakaian putih-putih. berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda yang tadinya menunduk itu, mendongak dan menatap wanita itu. Iris matanya mengecil ketika tahu, siapa yang berada dihadapannya._

"_Hai!" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Pemuda yang ada di hadapnya itu sama sekali tidak menjawab, rasanya ia tidak percaya, kalau orang yang dia sayangi sekarang ada di depannya._

_Gadis itu memukul kepala pemuda itu, "Bodoh! Bukannya membalas sapaanku, malah melamun! Kaget, yah! Ngelihat aku tambah cantik!"_

_Tapi, pemuda itu tetap tidak berkata apa pun. Dia hanya menatap lurus ke arah gadis yang berada di depannya. Matanya terasa panas, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tiap hembusan nafasnya, penuh dengan kerinduan yang medalam terhadap gadis tadi._

_Gadis itu menghela nafas kemudian berkata, "Len… apa kabar? Hiduplah dengan baik, yah! Jangan cengeng! Kau itu kuat, tahu! Dan, lupakan saja aku. Aku sudah tidak ada di dun-"_

_Pemuda yang bernama Len itu memeluk wanita di depannya dengan erat. Dia merasakan dinginnya tubuh wanita yang ia cintai itu. Len menangis tanpa suara. _

"_Len… jangan seperti ini…" ujar gadis tadi dengan nada sedih._

"_Gumi…" ucap Len dengan penuh sayang namun menyimpan kepedihan yang mendalam. Sayangnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari pelukkannya. Len melihat keseselilingnya, mencari sosok gadis yang sudah tidak ada di dunia yang fana ini. Namun, kabut semakin pekat dan menutupi pandangan Len. _

_Dan semuanya menjadi putih._

* * *

.

.

.

"Gumi!" seru Len ketika terbangun dari mimpinya tadi. Tei yang duduk di bangku dekat ranjangnya, mengerutkan keningnya, tanda dia kembali cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Satu jam yang lalu, kau pingsan karena melihat _hadiah_ yang kuberikan padamu. Ketika kau pingsan, kau terus mengigau. Kukira kau sakit, tapi suhu badanmu tidak tinggi. Ada apa? Mimpi buruk, yah?" tanya Tei.

Len sempat terdiam. Rasanya ia ingin menangis ketika mengingat mimpinya tadi. Tapi, menangis di depan seorang cewek, itu memalukan baginya. Len menggeleng kecil, "Tidak, ini bukan mimpi buruk."

"Benar?" tanya Tei memastikan. Len mengangguk. Tei menghela nafas, "Beberapa kali kudengar kau memanggil Gumi, saat mengigau…" tatapan Tei berubah menjadi tatapan pedih, "Aku rindu Gumi juga, Len."

_*Sekedar info, biar gak bingung*_ Tei, Gumi, dan Len berteman sejak kecil. Kedua gadis itu anak dari relasi-relasi kerja ayahnya Len. Mereka sering bermain bersama. Bagi Tei, Gumi adalah sahabatnya. Hanya Gumi yang mau berteman dengan Tei, si anak aneh. Wajar, kalau dia juga ngerasa kehilangan.

"Apa… kau masih menyukai Gumi?" tanya Tei sambil memandang lurus ke arah Len.

Len mengangguk pelan. Len tahu, Tei menyukainya sejak kecil. Pasti akan sakit jika mendengar seseorang yang dia suka masih menyukai sahabatnya sendiri yang sudah meninggal. Walau Len takut pada Tei, biar bagaimanapun dia juga teman kecil Len.

Tei tersenyum pedih, "Sudah kuduga, Len…. Tapi, kau juga tidak boleh sampai terlarut-larut seperti itu, Len… Aku sedih melihatmu jika begini. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyuruhmu melupakan Gumi, tapi cobalah lihat keselilingmu. Ada aku di sini… Aku juga tidak memaksa kamu untuk bersamaku, pasti ada seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Dan kamu bisa memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidupmu nanti."

Len terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Tei. Rasa bersalah menyeruak dalam diri Len, "Maaf… Tei…"

Tei menggeleng, "Tak apa… Lagi pula, sebulan lagi aku akan pindah ke Singapore untuk study di sana. Pasti perjodohan ini akan di batalkan, ya 'kan? Carilah penggantiku secepat mungkin, oke!"

Rasa bersalah semakin menyeruak dan membuat Len menjadi tidak enak dengan Tei, "Tei…"

Tei mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Len. Nah, lebih baik kamu pulang ke rumah dan jaga kesehatanmu, yah!" pesan Tei

.

.

Setelah Len pulang. Tei mengunci pintunya. Dia bersender pada pintu kayu kamarnya itu. Ia mersot kebawah. Gadis berambut abu-abu panjang itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sedih. "Lepaskan dia, Tei…. Masih ada orang lain yang mampu mencintai kamu dengan sepenuh hati, Tei" gumam Tei pada dirinya sendiri.

Piipp… Piiipp…

Ponsel Tei yang beraksesoris tengkorak berbunyi. Satu buah pesan masuk. Tei membuka pesan dari sebuah nomor asing untuknya.

**To: Tei-chan**

**From: 7875369xxx**

**Hi! Aku Anthony, masih inget gk, Tei? Kita prnh satu kelas di waktu SMP. Minggu ini km ad acara?**

Tei tersenyum, "ternyata kata-kataku bertuah juga, yah! Hm, senangnya! Hihihihi…." Ujarnya diiringi tawa khasnya. Tawa seorang Sukone Tei, gadis berpenampilan gothic dan penyuka hal mistik bin goib, tapi pengertian dan pengalah.

.

.

.

**To be continued….**

**.**

**.**

Akane : Hai! Aku chara yang dibuat Onica untuk mengganti Onica sementara waktu dalam memberi _greeting_ buat readers tercinta ^w^ Habis Onica sibuk ngegalau di kamarnya sih! =_=V

Onica: (muncul tiba-tiba) Oi! Siapa yang bilang gue lagi galau, sih! -.-

Akane: Barusan lo cerita ke gw kalau lo lagi ditinggal sama cowok yang lu suka. Kasian! Broken heart, yah? :P lo tuh, udah di takdirin buat jadi jomblowati sejati! Terimalah, nasib mu!

Onica: Apa lo kata, lah!

Akane: (ngeliat ke atas) aih! Chappie ini panjang banget yah!

Onica: panjang aja! :P

Akane: Fuh, kasian Gumi, yah! Kenapa, sih dia bisa meninggal?

Onica: Kenapa yah? (mikir-mikir) masih bingung! Tapi, pasti ada side story tentang Len sama Gumi di masa lalu, kok! :3

Akane: Oh…

Onica: Tapi, Author saranin, pas ngebaca bagian Len ketemu sama Gumi, sambil denger lagu _"Utakata Hanabi"_by Supercell. Kalau dengerin lagu itu sambil ngebaca bagian Len ketemu sama Gumi sampai kebawahnya, apalagi kalau tahu arti lagu itu, Author yakin dapet banget feel-nya.

Akane: Eh? Iya, juga, yah! Oke, deh! Sampai di sini, yah! Trims sudah membaca, jangan lupa review yah! Biar Author tambah semangat! Ya 'kan Author

Onica: (Angguk-angguk)

Akane & Onica: Oke, deh! Bye... Ketemu di chappie selanjutnya!


	6. Cray days! (part I)

***Balas review***

**satsuki kurokawa: **Thx udh ngereview, hehehhehe, Tei-nya serem yah? (^_^") soalnya, image-nya tei begitu, agak nyeremin... Makasih, yah! Aku tunggu review kamu di chappie selanjutnya! :3

**hitsugaya-tomome: **hehheheh, salam kenal juga! (^0^)/ emg, fic ttg mikuxlen jarang, makanya aku tulis fic ini dengan pair mikuxlen, habis kalau pair yang lain agak pasaran... heheheh... btw, kamu juga suka mikuxlen, yah!? sama, dong! ;3

**chen: **kamu yang pen namenya;__**'lenxmikuloverchen'** bukan? kalau iya... waaah! Kamu review lai, yah! :3! makasih udh mau ngikutin cerita ini dari awal, karena kamu, aku jadi semangat deh! :* hehehhe!

**yudha mutho:** waaah, makasih bgt udh ngereiew! :* heheheheh, kalau update kilat, aku gak janji, loh yah! :P heheheheh...

**utamizuno 26: **eits, sabar masbro! hehehehe, ini udh apdet! maaf telat! soalnya aku gak apdet seminggu sekali,tapi dua minggu sekali, loh,yah! maaf baru apdet! X(

Author: Huuuaaaaa! T^T maaf! Baru bisa update…. Maaf… hikss… (;_;) author gak sempet nulis cerita, karena berbagai masalah pribadi yang banyak buanget. Maaf, kalau udah ngecewaiin. Baiklah, akhir kata, happy reading and enjoy it!

**.**

**.**

**Heart Paralyzed**

**Characters: MikuxLen**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation dan pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**Warning: Mellow, typos, abal, runyem, aneh, gaje, dan APB (APa Banget, seh!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Motor _kawasaki ninja_ milik Len berhenti ketika pintu gerbang rumahnya yang megah dan besar sedang dibuka oleh seorang satpam rumah. Setelah pintu gerbang rumahnya dibuka motor Len segera masuk. Si satpam bertubuh lumayan gemuk itu membungkuk sedikit ketika Len lewat.

Len segera memarkirkan motor miliknya di garasi yang terletak di besmen rumah megahnya yang bercat putih itu. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga menuju ruang tamu rumahnya.

Seorang gadis berambut panjang yang diikat satu tinggi-tinggi sedang duduk bersantai di sofa empuk dan nyaman sambil menonton sinetron di televisi yang memiliki layar lebar. Len berjalan mengendap-endap supaya tidak ketahuan gadis itu, kalau dia sudah pulang.

"Baru pulang?" tanya gadis itu, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sinetron di televisi.

_Yah! Ketahuan deh! _Batin Len dalam hati. Len berhenti dan segera menjawab walaupun sedikit gelagapan, "I-iya, kak." Kemudian, Len segera membalikkan badan dan hendak menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Oi! Mau kabur ke mana lo?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara meninggi. Gadis itu berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Len, "Lo tau sendiri 'kan, pembantu kita lagi sakit. Sono gih, beresin gudang!"

Len mengerutkan keningnya, "Kan itu tugas kakak! Kok jadi aku sih!"

Gadis itu, ternyata kakak Len yang bernama Kagamine Lenka. Lenka melotot ke arah Len, "Dari tadi gue udah beresin rumah! Sekarang giliran lo! Gue gak mau tau! Itu derita lo! Mending lo ke gudang, langsung beresin, dari pada…." Lenka terdiam dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. "Dari pada, foto lo gue sebar lewat _twitter, facebook, _blog gue,terus gue tempel di sepanjang jalan sama di mading sekolah!"

Wajah Len langsung pucat ketika melihat fotonya yang saat ini berada dalam genggaman tangan kakaknya yang kejam. Foto saat dia pakai gaun! Itu 'kan gara-gara main HaBer (Harus Berani) ketika teman-temannya main ke rumahnya. Dia baru ingat, kakaknya adalah fotografi handal. Terkadang, Lenka itu bisa jadi paparazzi!

Len hanya menghela nafas, dengan lemas dia berjalan menuju gudang. Kakaknya hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan dengan nada tinggi.

Di dalam gudang, Len mulai bersih-bersih sambil menggerutu dan mengeluh. "Fuh! Kenapa kakakku harus libur kuliah hari ini, siiihh! Lagian, seharian ini dia pasti cuma nonton TV , enggak bersih-bersih! Kenapa juga, dia bisa dapet foto aib gue! ARRRGGHH!" saking keselnya, Len menendang rak penuh tumpukan buku bekas. Dan ternyata buku-buku bekas yang berada di rak itu jatuh menimpanya!

BRRUUKH! BUUAAGHH! DUUAKKHH!

Len terbaring tak berdaya (?) dengan buku-buku bekas yang menimpa tubuhnya. Len tersadar. Dia mencoba bangun. Namun, dia merasakan sakit pada punggungnya. Sepertinya memar. Kemudian tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan beberapa buku yang menutupi dirinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. "Ada apa sih? Kok, ada suara gedebak-gedebuk?! Lo ngapain sih?!" tanya sang kakak dengan nada sedikit kahwatir dari balik pintu. "Gue masuk ya!" Lenka segera membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam gudang. Dan….

Sang kakak, Lenka, hanya terdiam sambil melotot ketika melihat _pemandangan_ di balik pintu gudang bobrok itu. "ELO!" Lenka mulai geram.

_Glek!_ Len hanya menelan ludah, ketika tahu kakaknya sudah mulai naik pitam. "Lo 'kan disuruh ngeberesin, bukannya nambah berantakkan! Otak lo udah korslet kali, yah! Aduh! Beresin, yang bener!" Lenka mulai mengomel.

Len yang tadinya menunduk, tiba-tiba mendongak dan menatap lurus ke arah kakaknya dengan puppy eyes andalannya. "Kak… Maaf… Aku gak sengaja…. Hiks... Aku ceroboh, maaf 'kan aku…. Hiks…!" pinta Len dengan nada super melas dan hampir mau nangis.

Siapa sih, yang gak luluh ngelihat adik sendiri yang tampangnya shota dan super cute minta maaf dengan nada dan wajah super melas? Akhirnya, Lenka hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Fuh, iya, iya…"

"Ya, udah…. Mending kita beresin bareng-bareng!" kata Lenka bijak.

_Wew…. Cepet amat, Lenka-nee berubahnya! Nfufufufufu….. baguslah kalau begitu!_ Batin Len nista. Kemudian Lenka mendekat ke arah buku-buku yang berserakkan dan membantu merapikannya. Len juga mulai bersih-bersih.

"Btw, lo sebenarnya punya pacar, ya?" tanya Lenka ketika dia selesai menaruh buku-buku yang berserakan ke rak.

Len sontak kaget, dia menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Eh? Enggak, kok!"

"Tapi, kemarin 'kan lo gak pulang. Terus, kata Luka, lo nginep di rumah cew-" Lenka terdiam dan menyadari sesuatu akan perkataannya, "HAH?! LO NGAPAIN WAKTU ITU?! Kok lo bisa nginep di rumah cewek?!"

Len menjambak rambutnya dan mengeluarkan pundung, "Haduh, kakak! Percaya aja sama Luka-chan! Aku di sana gak ngapa-ngapain! Sungguh! Gara-gara kejebak hujan badai semalam, terpaksa aku nginep di rumah cewek itu. Tapi, aku gak ngapa-ngapain! Aku tidur aja, bareng kakak cowoknya!" jelas Len, gak nyantai.

_Drrrrttt! Drrrrttttt! Drrrtttt!_

Mendadak ponsel Len berdering. Len segera merogoh kantung celananya. Sepertinya, dari nomor asing. "Halo, ini siapa?" ucap Len saat menerima telepon itu.

"… _Haloo…" _sahut seseorang di sebrang sana. Kedengarannya seperti suara cewek. Suaranya bergetar, seperti orang ketakutan.

"Iya, haloo… ini siapa?" tanya Len lagi.

"_Len, ini gue, Miku…"_

"Eh? Miku? Tumben lo nelpon gue, ada apa?"

"_Leeenn…. Tolongin guee.. hikss…! Gue dikejar-kejar sama banyak orang!" _pinta Miku, di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Hah? Dikejar-kejar? Emang lo habis nyolong ayam tetangga?"

"_Buuukaaann!" _seru Miku lumayan keras. Len menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti dari telinganya. Lenka yang melihat hal itu, hanya cekikikan gak jelas.

"_Ini tuh, gara-gara gosip yang nyebar, tau! Banyak orang yang nanyain kita tuh pacaran atau enggak! Terus, gue… hiks… gak bisa kabur…. Akhirnya, gue ngumpet di gudang kantor, deh… hiks! Tolongin gue…." _Jelas Miku panjang lebar dengan diakhiri permintaan tolong.

Len menghela nafas, "Yah, elo! Ada-ada aja! Btw, emang gue bisa nolongin lo apaan?"

"_IKKH! Tolongin apaan, kek! Masa gak tau!" _dengus Miku sebal, "_Gini aja, deh! Lo jelasin kalau kita tuh, gak ada hubungan apa-apa! Kan mereka semua takut sama lo!" _sambungnya.

"Hm, iya…. Gue ngerti. Ya, udah, gue ke sana, yah!" kata Len mengakhir percakapannya dengan Miku di telepon. Len menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya. _Hmm… Timing-nya, pas nih! Aku bisa sekalian kabur dari kerjaan ngeberesin gudang! Nfufufufufu… _pikir Len nista.

Len menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Kak… Aku harus ke kantor, nih!"

"Hah? Ngapain? Emangnya ada kerjaan?" kata Lenka sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm…. Ada sesuatu, deh! Pokoknya penting, deh!" jawab Len sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh! Eh! Tunggu dulu! Siapa dong, yang ngeberesin gudang? Gue males, nih!" Lenka mencoba menahan Len.

"Serius, kak! Ini penting! Kasihan, orang yang nungguin aku!" ucap Len dan tetap beranjak pergi.

"WOI! Jangan pergi!" seru Lenka. Tapi, Len tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung ngelonyor pergi (baca:kabur).

"Ah! Barusan, pacar lo yang nelpon, yah!? Pantesan, langsung pergi! Fuh, kecil-kecil udah main pacar-pacaran!" gerutu Lenka. Samar-samar Len mendengar gerutuan kakaknya. Fuh, lagi-lagi ada yang salah paham kalau dia itu pacaran dengan seseorang. Len beranjak menuju kantor penerbitan milik keluarganya dengan motor kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Len masuk ke kantor penerbitan. Di lobby sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Len mengerutkan keningnya, _kok aneh? Tapi, biarlah! Dari pada, gue dikejar-kejar sama orang banyak, kayak Miku, _batinnya. Dia berjalan, memulai _misi penyelamatan Miku_ (?).

Len menekan tombol log pada ponselnya, dan secara otomatis, ponselnya menghubungi nomor seseorang yang terakhir kali berhubungan dengan dia, nomor Miku.

"Halo Miku, ini aku Len, kamu di mana?" tanya Len langsung tanpa basa-basi, ketika telepon darinya diangkat.

"_Halo, Len…. Aku ada di gudang kantor lantai 2. Emm, mending kamu lewat tangga darurat, deh! Takutnya orang banyak, malah ngelihat kamu, yang ada kamu malah jadi dikejar-kejar," _saran Miku.

"Hm, iya, aku ngerti. Ok, sekarang aku ke sana, yah! Tunggu aku," ucap Len.

Di lain pihak, Miku sedang bersembunyi di gudang kantor lantai dua dengan ketakutan. Pertama, dia takut kalau orang-orang menemukannya di sini. Kedua, di gudang gelap! Taakuuttt!

Miku berusaha mengusir rasa takutnya. _"Tunggu aku."_ Tiba-tiba kata-kata Len barusan terngiang dikupingnya. Benar, dia berhasil mengusir rasa takutnya. Tapi, yang ada jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan kata-kata Len tadi.

Miku mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dada. Tepat dekat jantungnya. Dia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Dia tidak tahu, kenapa... Entah itu karena takut, atau karena…. Len? _Aku tidak boleh mikir macam-macam! Len…. Cepatlah datang!_ Kata Miku dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, Miku mengharapkan Len datang menolongnya.

Sementara, Len mengikuti saran Miku untuk lewat tangga darurat. Sedikit lagi, Len sampai di lantai dua. Mendadak ponselnya berbunyi, Len merogoh sakunya. Ternyata, ayahnya menelepon. Len mendengus, dengan ogah-ogahan dia mengangkat telpon dari ayahnya, "Ada apa?"

"_Len! Jelaskan pada ayah! Kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Tei?" _tanya sang Ayah langsung dengan nada lumayan keras.

Len memutar bola matanya, "Itu'kan karena kemauan Tei sendiri! Katanya, dia hendak melanjutkan study-nya di Singapura, sebentar lagi," jelas Len.

"_Kemudian, siapa pengganti Tei?! Kau harus secepatnya mencari pengganti! Kau tau, ayahmu sudah semakin tua. Ayah hanya punya kau, karena kamu anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Ayah takut, kedepan nanti kita akan melarat dan tidak bisa menjamin kehidupan anak-anak ayah. Ayah ta- Ah! Sudahlah!"_ sepertinya, Ayah Len tidak bisa melanjutkan perkatannya tadi.

Len terdiam cukup lama. Hatinya sedikit mencair pada ayahnya. Dia baru pertama kali mendengar langsung ayahnya memikirkan anak-anaknya. Len menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di saat ini, dia harus melakukan… apa?

.

.

.

Miku mondar-mandir dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara bingung, takut, dan semacamnya. _"_Len kok lama banget, yah?" gumamnya sendirian. "Apa dia dikejar-kejar sama orang-orang itu?" tanya Miku pada diri sendiri. Karena capek mondar-mandir, akhirnya Miku duduk di lantai sembari menunggu Len.

Krrriiieeettt...

Terdengar pintu terbuka. Miku segera berdiri dan berharap Len yang membukanya. Ternyata benar! Miku langsung keluar,begitu tahu Len yang membukanya. Dan dengan REFLEK Miku memeluk Len. Miku hampir menangis, "Aku…. Takut… Len…." Ujar Miku walau terputus-putus.

Len mengelus lembut rambut Miku, "Apa sih, yang kamu takutkan?" hibur Len.

Di saat yang bersamaan datanglah orang-orang banyak, "Len! Ternyata benar, kau pacaran dengan Miku!"

"Hei! Hubungan kalian tuh, istemawa yah?"

"Jelas sekali! Sekarang kalian berpelukkan!"

"Ayo, kasih titik terang ke kami! Sebenarnya kalian pacaran, gak sih? Kami penasaran!"

Miku melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf," ujarnya pelan kepada Len. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Len, "Hei! Jelaskan!"

Len mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menarik tangan Miku dan…. Menciumnya!?

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

Akane: HAAHH? Len sama Miku ciuman? Kok?

Author: Hehehhehe, simpen wajah bingung lo buat chappie selanjutnya! :P

Akane: Serius! Gue penasaran! Jawab, dong!

Author: Dadagh! Sampai jumpa.

Akane: Ei! Jawab dulu!


	7. Crazy days! (part2)

**a/n:**

_Hisashiburi_ _ee? _(^_^v) heheheheh...

Setelah lama gak ngapdet lagi, akhirnya hari ini aku ngapdet juga. Rasanya kangen, nungguin para readers tercinta ngereview ceritaku yg amat-amat gak jelas. Sebenarnya, aku udh nulis chapter ini dari dulu, cuma gak bisa apdet. pertama karena tugas sekolah yang membudak, kedua karena modem di rumah di jarah sama kakak sama adik gue yang rakus internet =_="... *sight* ya sudahlah... sekarang aku udh apdet \(^0^)/... nah, aku apdet sama chapter berikutnya :3, soalnya aku minggu depan harus UTS... doakan aku supaya gak remedial :(

_minna..._ kali ini chapter ini jalan ceritanya udh kelihataannya, jadi kyknya agak membosankan, nih... hekhh... _Gomennasai _:'(

yak, sekian basa-basi yang gak bermutu itu, dan balesan review ada di bawah, jadi klo mo ngeliat balesan review lang

**Heart Paralyzed**

**Characters: MikuxLen**

**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation dan pihak yang bersangkutan lainnya**

**Warning: Mellow, typos, abal, runyem, aneh, gaje, dan APB (APa Banget, seh!)**

**.**

**.**

Orang-orang banyak yang penasaran itu, terdiam seketika melihat kejadian itu. Mereka banyak mengira Len pacaran dengan Miku, sampai-sampai Len mencium Miku! **Tapi, itu salah!** **Len Kagamine sama sekali tidak mencium Miku Hatsune!** Bibir mereka sama sekali tidak bersentuhan! Supaya, tidak ketahuan kalau Len sama sekali tidak mencium Miku, dia menutupi jarak antara dia dengan Miku dengan telapak tangannya. Sekilas, terlihat mereka seperti berciuman!

Len menoleh ke arah orang-orang banyak itu, tangan kanannya merangkul bahu Miku, "Ya, kami berdua pacaran."

Pupil mata Miku mengecil mendengar perkataan Len. Otaknya terasa kosong dan tidak bisa berpikir. Dia menoleh ke arah Len, "Len!" Miku mulai geram.

"Kami berdua baru pacaran beberapa hari lalu," kata Len menambahkan.

Miku mencoba menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, "Kami sebenarnya gak-"

"Kalau sudah sebulan, aku janji, kalian semua akan kutraktir makan!" selak Len. Semua orang-orang banyak yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pegawai di perusahan penerbitan itu, bersorak kegirangan. Jarang loh, ada bos yang mau traktir pegawai-pegawainya!

"B-bos, yang bener, nih? Kita mau ditraktir kalau bos sudah sebulan?" tanya salah satu pegawai.

Len mengangguk mantab, "Iya, kalau hubungan aku dengan Miku tidak putus." Pegawai-pegawai lainnya langsung berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya, mereka sepakat akan mendukung dan membantu hubungan Len dan Miku supaya tetap jalan. Fuh, licik juga mereka!

Merasa tidak terima, Miku mulai angkat bicara "H-hei! Jangan semba- Hmmmpph!" namun, Len segera membekap mulut Miku.

"Hehehehheh, sekarang, aku sama Miku mau pergi dulu, yah! Kalian kerja yang giat!" pamit Len sambil membawa (baca: menyeret) Miku pergi.

Tanpa komando dan aba-aba mereka semua menjawab serentak, "Siap bos!"

Miku dan Len menemukan tempat yang lumayan sepi di kantor itu. "Leeeennn! Kok, lo malah bilang kita pacaran, sih!" seru Miku dengan nada nyaring dan cempreng.

Len melepaskan (baca: menghempaskan) tangan Miku, "Bawel, ah!"

"Lo tuh, malah memperkeruh masalah! Haduuhh!" badan Miku serasa makin lemas, rasanya pusing dan tak bisa membaca situasinya saat ini.

"Udah, jangan bawel! Sekarang gue jelasin situasinya!" kata Len sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ngejelasin apaan, sih?!" ujar Miku kesal, dan terlihat jelas ada kedutan kesal di dahinya yang kian bertambah banyak.

"Aku mau kita ngadain kontrak," Len memulai penjelasannya.

"Kontrak?" tanya Miku tidak mengerti.

"Jadi, selama sebulan status kita pacaran," Len terhenti sebentar, dia segera meralat perkataannya, "Em, maksud gue bukan pacaran beneran, loh!"

Merasa tersindir, Miku mulai sewot, "Ya, iyalah! Emang siapa juga yang mau sama lo!"

"Dih! Siapa juga yang mau pacaran sama cewek bawel kayak lo!" balas Len gak mau kalah.

"Eh, yang ngaku kalau gue pacaran sama lo, itu 'kan lo sendiri!" seru Miku semakin sewot.

"Ya itu 'kan karena kepaksa! Karena ter-pak-sa!" jawab Len sambil menekankan kata 'terpaksa'.

"Fuh! Btw, terus imbalan aku apa?" tanya Miku. Disaat begini, Miku masih mencari imbalan, yah! Ckckckc, author cuma bisa geleng-geleng.

"Em, aku jelasin ulang lagi, yah? Begini, kita pura-pura pacaran, supaya aku gak jadi bertunangan dengan tunanganku yang… Ehm…" Len memberi tanda kutip dengan tangannya, "aneh," lanjutnya.

"Terus?"

"Aku janji, kamu boleh dapat ijin menerbitkan novel kamu," ucap Len tatapannya menggoda, yang membuat Miku sedikit tertarik.

Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya, _boleh juga! Ini kesempatan, _tanpa jaim sedikit pun Miku segera berseru hanya dengan satu tarikan nafa, "Serius?! Aku boleh menerbitkan novelku di sini? Bener? Gak bohong? Gak mimpikan?" Matanya berbinar-binar, seperti seorang anak anjing yang mau diberi makan.

"He-eh….! Segitu bahagianya kah?" jawab Len.

"Ya, iyalah! Ini 'kan impianku sejak kecil sampai sekarang! Kalau, soal pura-pura pacaran _mah_ gampang! Aku jagonya akting!" ujar Miku mulai berselohor.

"Oh," sahut Len singkat.

Miku nampaknya mengingat sesuatu, dahinya berkerut sambil menatap Len, "Em, ngomong-ngomong maksud kamu tentang…" Miku membuat tanda kutip dengan tangannya, " 'tunanganmu yang aneh' itu apa?"

"Eeh?" Len mulai gelagapan.

"Terus kamu, kok, gak mau tunangan dengan dia? Padahal, kalau kamu tunangan juga gak masalahkan? Sampai menikahpun juga gak masalah. Kan kamu cowok gak punya hati. Gak punya perasaan," ledek Miku.

"Hei! Aku bukan tipe cowok seperti itu!" Len hampir meledak.

"Masa?" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya. "Eh, btw, jawab dong! Kenapa gak mau tunangan sama cewek itu?"

"Ng… soal itu…" Len sudah kehabisan kata. Dia bingung sendiri dalam hati, antara jujur atau enggak. Kalau jujur… err, terlalu memalukan! – Alasan yang sangat memalukan, kalau dia takut pada Tei dan hantu. Kalau bohong… Miku itu gak bisa di ajak bohong!

Len memilih untuk berbohong. Mendadak ia bersikap jaim, "Yah, aku kurang suka sama tuh cewek. Em, gayanya… bikin aku sedikit risih."

"Fuh, padahal kamu juga gak suka sama aku 'kan? Masih mending, dia!" ucap Miku mempersempit celah Len untuk berkata bohong.

Tuh, kan! Miku orangnya gak bisa diajak bohong! "Kamu sedikit lebih normal daripada dia, mungkin?"

"Eh? Maksud kamu aku sedikit lebih normal apa? Emangnya dia abnormal? Parah, lo, ya!" Miku menyalahkan Len.

Nah, loh! Len udah gak tau mesti _ngeles_ seperti apa lagi, tapi dia berusaha menutupinya, dan sikap jaimnya semakin meninggi, "Yah… begitu, deh. Em, pokoknya kamu masih lebih baik dari padanya. Udah ngerti? Gak usah banyak ngomong. Mending lo diem, dari pada kita batalin kontrak ini," kata Len SOK ketus dan dingin.

"Yeee… batalin aja, sendiri! Yang butuh kontrak ini, siapa? Kamu sendiri kan? Kamu kan yang butuh bantuan aku supaya aku pura-pura pacaran sama kamu? Aku gak jadi, ah!" ujar Miku sewot plus seenaknya. Setelah berkata begitu, Miku langsung ngacir entah ke mana.

Len terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kejadian tadi. _What?! Aku… Kalah adu mulut? Benar kata Miku, aku yang ngebutuhin kontrak itu. Huaaaa! Gimana ini?_ Pikir Len hampir putus asa. Hanya sesal dan pundung dimana-mana yang memenuhi hatinya. Coba tadi dia gak sok dingin dan ketus? Coba gak jaim? Kini, dia harus minta-minta bantuan sama cewek berambut _teal_ itu. Dan menurutnya, 'meminta-minta bantuan' dari seorang cewek yang sering mendapat komentar pedas darinya adalah… hal yang memalukan!

.

.

.

"Kagamine-_san_, ini surat dari sponsor untuk menerbitkan novel _'Bloody Diary' _buku kedua. Kemudian, dari perusahaan per-film-an, film tentang _'Pesawat Kertas Terakhir'_ akan dirilis menjadi bentuk novel juga, rencananya akan diterbitkan di perusahan kita. Terus….." Luka berhenti membaca deretan laporan minggu ini yang masih menumpuk.

Dia melihat Len hanya bengong sambil memainkan pulpennya. Sepertinya, dari tadi Len sama sekali tidak mendengarkan laporan minggu ini. Luka hanya menghela nafas, "Kagamine Len-_sama_! Seriuslah!" tegur Luka.

"…." Len hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menggubris Luka. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Mungkin, tubuhnya masih di ruang _meeting_, tapi rohnya sudah tidak ada dalam tubuhnya lagi.

Luka, yang selama ini bekerja jadi penulis dan asisten Len, untuk pertama kali kehilangan kesabaran pada Len. "Oh, _fine_! Aku keluar! _Meeting_ selesai!" ujar Luka kesal sambil berlalu keluar.

Sedangkan, anggota-anggota yang lainnya juga mengikuti Luka pergi. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal Gakupo sendiri. Pemuda yang berambut panjang itu sedang asyik sendiri menggambar sketsa suatu kover buku – maklum, dia kan illustrator buku.

Len tersadar dari lamunannya, "Eeh? Yang lain mana? Kok, tau-tau gak ada?"

"_Baka!_ Kok, kamu tau-tau jadi _baka_, _sih?_ Ketularan siapa, sih!?" kata Gakupo dingin sambil serius menggambar. Nampaknya, Gakupo sama sekali tidak menyadari, kalau yang nularin virus _baka_ itu dia sendiri.

"Eeeh? Maksudmu apa, Kamui_-san_?" tanya Len sepertinya tidak terima dengan perkataan Gakupo.

Gakupo menghela nafas keras, "Hhh… Dari tadi, kamu ngelamun! Lihat, Luka-_chan_ marah! Ngapain dia udah capek-capek ngomong panjang lebar ngejelasin laporan mingguan, kalau kamu gak serius memerhatikan! Kamu itu, akan meneruskan perusahaan ini! Serius dong! Profesional sedikit, bisa 'kan?"

Em, sebenarnya, kata-kata Gakupo nancep tepat di ulu hati Len. Dan terlebih lagi, Len ingat, itu kata-kata dia sendiri yang pernah dia ucapkan ke salah satu pegawai, mungkin Gakupo pernah mendengarnya. Harga diri Len, terinjak sudah!

Len tertunduk, "Aku… gak tau harus gimana…" Len mulai mencurahkan masalahnya.

Gakupo melirik Len yang duduk di hadapannya. Len memijit lehernya, "Rasanya aku seperti di rajam! Kau tahu, maksudku'kan? Dari segala arah, hujan batu terus menerpaku. Apalagi, semenjak kematian Gumi."

_Lagi-lagi Gumi,_ pikir Gakupo sedikit kesal, "Len…. Sudah saatnya kamu merelakan dia pergi! Kau tahu sendiri'kan, sekarang kau sudah punya Miku. Gumi sudah meninggal dengan tenang, kau harus terima itu! Mulailah lembaran baru bersama Miku. Gak salah, kalau kamu masih ingat Gumi."

"Ya, aku tau itu," jawab Len singkat. "Tapi…. Masalahnya di situ!" kata Len sambil menatap Gakupo melas.

"Kenapa?" sahut Gakupo sambil berbalik fokus pada gambarnya.

"Miku…." Len tersendat. Len baru ingat, Gakupo hanya tahu kalau Miku benar-benar pacaran dengan Len, bukan membuat kontrak dengan Len sebagai pacar palsu. Kemudian, dia harus bilang apa?

"Miku kenapa? Marah? Ngambek? Nangis? Selingkuh?" tebak Gakupo.

Len menjentikkan jarinya, "Iya, benar! Dia ngambek!" _Huaaah! Alasan yang tepat! _Seru Len girang dalam hati.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Gakupo sambil menghapus kesalahan pada gambarnya.

Len mulai berbohong, "Err…. Dia gak suka kalau hubungan kami diekspos terang-terangan. Em, gimana ya, caranya supaya dia balik lagi?"

Sebenarnya, yang Len permasalahkan adalah bagaimana supaya Miku, mau menjalankan kontraknya. Em, sebenarnya Len ada ide, tapi dia tidak yakin akan hal ini. Kalau, dia bisa sedikit menarik hati Miku, apa bisa? Tapi, menarik hati seorang cewek, dia masih bingung bagaimana caranya.

"Mmmm, seperti membuat Miku benar-benar jatuh hati dan tidak mau melepaskan aku. Ya, seperti itulah!" jelas Len.

Gakupo nyengir, "Hehheheh… kamu ini!" Gakupo terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu ide yang lumayan cemerlang. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum. Dia menepuk tangannya membuat suatu irama dan tempo. Kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi, lagu yang mungkin tepat untuk Len.

"_Sentulah dia tepat dihatinya! Dia 'kan jadi milikmu selamanya…. Sentuh dengan setulus jiwa! Buat dia'kan terbang melayang!"*_

Len terkesiap mendengar lirik lagu itu. Tibba-tiba dia tersenyum, dan ikut menanyikan lagu itu. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Gakupo benar-benar menginspirasi Len. Sentuhlah dia, tepat dihatinya dengan setulus jiwa, maka akan jadi milikmu selamanya! Aha! Len tau, dia harus apa!

.

.

* * *

*lagu dari Arilasso dengan judul "Rahasia Perempuan" - ekh, klo judulnya gak salah =_=

* * *

.

.

**To Be Continued….**

***Bales Review :3 ***

** haruchan:** _hajimemashite__!_ bagus deh, klo kamu suka sama ceritaku... hiks... jadi terharu... :') terimakasih sudah mereview... maaf klo ngecewain karena udh buat kamu nunggu lama cerita aku ini... hiksss :(. untuk cinta segitiga... hmmmm, pokoknya lebih rumit dari cinta segitiga, deh! :)

** chalice07****: **hmm... klo baca chapter ini, pasti udh ketemu dong jawabannya... untuk Rin... di ceritaku, munculnya Rin masih lamaaaaa banget... hehehe... tapi dia gak pair sama Len. Rin itu kakak kembarnya Len, saat ini Rin masih ada di luar negeri, jadi belum muncul di ceritaku, nanti klo dia udh pulang ke Jepang, pasti muncul deh...! Heheheh... :)

** chen : **Hai? Apa kabar? _Hisashiburi ee_... Kangen sama review dari kamu hiksss... :'( makasih, kamu dan teman kamu udh mau ngapdet cerita aku #peluuukkk... maaf udh ngecewain karena apdetnya kelamaan... maaf...

** lynsmee :** ssiiippp...! nih, aku udh lanjut ;)

** hithosiyabusa : **Heheheh... nih aku udh apdet, sorry telat... :)

** pohaci hatsune : **enggak, kok. aku nggak ngasih pari LenRin di sini... hehehhe... dalam ceritaku, Rin itu adalah kakak kembarannya Len yang lagi di luar negeri... Salam kenal, Chi! Aku Onica 278! :)


End file.
